


New York Heat

by Talwyn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talwyn/pseuds/Talwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Smut, G!P (Quinn). Quinn only uses the New York subway for two reasons, one is distance the other is her. Maybe one  day Quinn will get a chance and the courage to say hello and maybe, if she's not scared off by Quinn's not so little bit extra, Quinn will get more than she bargained for. (so far Faberry, Fapezberry, Brittana, maybe others later)</p>
<p>Originally posted elsewhere as "New York Hot" but deleted by their admins for being too explicit.  And I've changed the name since "New York Hot" started to annoy me ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was original posted at another site as "New York Hot" but was deleted for being too explicit for them, so here it is. As such, the first few chapters are already done, however this story is very much driven by the readers, so if you have suggestions please feel free to make them, just remember I can't make everyone happy all the time.
> 
> Names underlined on their own line indicate the character POV.

Quinn

Damn it was hot, it must be around 90 degrees out on the side walk but down here in New York’s subway it is even hotter.  There are only two reasons I even use the subway this time of year.  First it’s too damn far to walk to work from my apartment every day especially given that even in the current temperatures the sidewalks are usually packed. 

The second reason, the real reason truth be told, was her.  I even know her name, she got on the subway with some friends one day and I heard them calling her Rachel.  She’s really small, probably not much over 5 feet, has long brown hair and these wonderfully expressive eyes.  And when she smiles it like someone’s turning on a megawatt spotlight, you see it in her whole face and it always makes me wish that someday she’d turn that smile at me. 

She gets on a couple of stops after me when I’m heading home and gets off the stop before.  I don’t see her in the mornings, which is a little sad because it sure would brighten my day, but I guess she’s on a different schedule to me.  I’ll take what I can get.  One day I might actually work up the courage to say hello.

So she’s the reason I use the subway.  Her and getting to work.  Obviously.

Today there’s another plus, I actually managed to score a seat by one of the doors.  Kind of unbelievable if you know the New York subway at rush hour, but I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  I always prefer being able to sit if I can, I hate being in a crush of people and sitting just gives you that little extra space.  And it stops sleazebags grabbing my ass.  I kneed one guy in the unmentionables once when he got too handsy and wouldn’t take the hint, I’ve still got some of the old Sue Sylvester training and the look on his face was comical as he folded over and ended up on the floor.

I’m sitting on the opposite side of the train from the platform when we pull in to the station that she usually gets on at.  There’s a bunch of people standing already but that’s not really surprising.  I’m not sure she’s actually there today but there’s a sudden movement in the crowed and a gap appears and for a split second I see her just getting on the train before she’s hidden by the crush of people and I can’t help but smile.  The guy now in front of me thinks I’m smiling at him and tries a chat up line.  I put him out of his misery pretty fast.

See this is my problem.  Initially the guys see this attractive blonde young woman, 5 foot 6 inch, green eyes, the whole bit and yes I do love sun dresses, they might not be the height of fashion but I look good in them and I like them.  Sue me.  It may sound conceited but I’m beautiful, I can’t help being it or knowing it so I just accept it.  But the problem happens when they find out what’s in my shorts and that generally doesn’t go down well with the guys.  Reactions vary of course; from the polite ‘sorry that’s not my thing’, which is about the best I can hope for, to undisguised disgust and verbal abuse as I walk away.

To be honest I’ve never been interested in guys anyway it’s always them that approach me.  I’m definitely a girl’s girl and girls are, in general, a little more receptive and a whole lot more attractive.  I guess bi-curious takes on a whole new meaning when you can get the whole package in one person.  That’s my secret you see. I’m female, always have been, always will be, but I have this not so little bit extra, I have a cock.

We arrive at the next station and there’s a lot of movement in the standing crowed as people get on and off the train.  I’m trying not to look like I’m looking for someone while doing exactly that but I have no luck until suddenly she’s there, right in front of my but facing away and I could reach out and touch her ass and have to stop myself doing exactly that.  I don’t want to be one of those sleazebags myself. 

I really don’t know where to look.  They guy sitting next to me is holding a paper up to his nose like he’s short sighted but I don’t want to look like I’m trying to read it.  On the other side is the back of a guy pressed up against the glass that separates the seat from the door area, not pleasant.  I end up staring at her ass because as long as I’m looking at it, she can’t see me look right?  And I’ve noticed that it is a very nice ass, pert and round and covered by a skirt that’s sinfully short.

There’s a sudden shunt and the whole train shudders.  Rachel can’t reach any of the hand loops or support poles and tries to take a step back to steady herself but she comes up short against my knees.  She wobbles precariously for a moment before gravity forces its supremacy and she sits down hard on my lap.

“Ooof”

 “Oh I’m so sorry” she says turning to look at who she’s landed on, “I didn’t mean to… oh hello”

“Err, Hi” I say, I can’t help it but I can feel my face burning and I know I must be pretty red already, “Sorry, do you know me?”

She smiles and I can’t help but get lost in it for a moment, “No, but I’ve seen you watching me.”

If I wasn’t red faced before I am now.  Busted.  “I’m sorry, I …”

“It’s OK” she interrupts me her expression turning a little shy, “I’ve done a bit of watching myself.”

Did she just wink?  She starts to stand, apologising again for landing in my lap, but before I can stop myself my hand shoots out and lands on her thigh.

“No, it’s OK” I say, “We have quite a way to go and I don’t really mind.”

“Are you sure?  Normally I’d be fine but these new shoes are killing me”

I assure her that she’s quite all right and she thanks me and stays put.  I realise that I’ve automatically put my arms around her waist and she has moved further back, more onto my lap than before.  She’s so close I can smell her even over the scent of overheated train carriages and I can’t help but taking a deep breath.  I hear a giggle and I look up to find her looking at me again and my face flames even brighter as I try to look away.

“Rachel Berry” she says holding out her hand.

“Sorry?”

“My name, its Rachel Berry.”

I take her hand and smile in return, “Quinn Fabray.”

Its then I realise the position I’m in.  She so close that all I can think about is how she feels against me, how my forearm now rests on her naked thighs, smelling her scent fill my nose, my hearts racing and every point we touch seems to be sending little electric shocks throughout my body and an unfortunate biological reaction starts to happen, I feel myself starting to get hard.

My heart sinks when it starts to happen, I can usually control myself better than this and I start to wish I’d decided to wear the uncomfortable control underwear this morning but I hadn’t, I’d decided it was just too hot and had picked some panties instead.  At work can hide it under my desk if necessary, or go hide in the bathroom, and in public I can use my purse to hide all.  I never thought I’d end up with an extremely attractive girl sitting on my lap when I got up this morning.

 I try to think about everything and anything to make it stop but she’s too close, her presence too intense and nothing helps and it’s already pressing against her thigh.  I start to wish I’d chosen the jeans after all when I got dressed this morning, but the weather had been too nice and I couldn’t resist trying to look my best.  I know there’s no way she can miss it through a thin sun dress and any moment now she’s going to wonder what it is and when she find out, she’s going to run.  I try to figure out a way I can move or get her to move, but its already too late, she’s looking at me with a confused expression.

And then she does something that surprised me, she doesn’t run away screaming or even just stand up and walk away, she slides her hand down between her thigh and my body and cups me, her fingers gently probing me through the fabric of my dress.  I risk a glance at her and she’s not looking at me with disgust or loathing, but with curiosity.

She leans over and asks into my ear, “Is that what I think it is?”

I can feel her breath on my ear and I’m pretty sure her lips are close enough to brush against me and all I can do is swallow and nod.  She hasn’t moved her hand away yet and I’m pretty sure if she doesn’t soon I’m going to come right there in my underwear.

“Does it… you know… work?” she asks a little hesitantly.

I nod again and somehow manage to croak “Multiple times.”  It’s true enough, I don’t know if it’s a trait I’ve inherited from my female side but I have the ability to stay hard after I’ve come and can come again and again before I need a break.  It’s not something I usually share with people I’ve just officially met, but then usually someone I’ve just met generally isn’t cupping my cock in her hand on the subway.

Her hand moves away and I think that’s it, but she starts rocking with the train, rubbing against me in a way that I’m pretty sure won’t help me relax and it takes a few moments before I realise that she’s doing it deliberately.

“If you keep doing that” I whisper as close to her ear as I can get, “you’re going to make me come in my panties.”

“So?” she asks looking at me with a smirk, “You said multiple times right?”

I look up at her wondering exactly what she’s thinking, oh God does she expect me to prove it?  All the things I’ve fantasised flash through my mind, one freeze frame after another, and I’m pretty sure I let out a totally embarrassing whimper which provokes another giggle from the brunette. The train pulls in to a station and Rachel looks out of the window then jumps up, grabbing my hand and dragging me after her out of the train.  I try to keep my purse in front of me to hide the evidence, but we’re moving so fast I doubt anyone would get a good look anyway and before I even realise it we’re up out of the tube station and she’s power walking down the sidewalk dragging me along with her.

We take some turns and I realise we’re on the same street as the block I live in is on and home is pretty close to it too.  I always thought the next subway station was closer to my block but Rachel has taken some shortcut I didn’t know about it and we are already almost there.

I look at her curiously when we reach the apartment block door, “How did you know I live here?”

She looks at me oddly but doesn’t say anything as she presses the button for the elevator and then the button for my floor.

“Wait, what’s going on? How do you know I live on the sixth floor?” I ask again when we get off but she just grabs my hand and drags me towards my apartment.  She stops outside my door but turns to the apartment across from mine, producing keys and unlocking the door.

“This is where I live” she says

I look at her blankly and point at the other door, “That’s mine.”

She looks and shrugs, taking my by the hand and pulling me into her apartment, slamming the door behind me.  Almost immediately I’m pushed against the door and Rachel’s lips crash into mine and I can’t help but open my mouth when her tongue begs for entry.  Her whole body presses against mine and I’m stunned by the sudden intensity of it all, my arms dangle uselessly by my sides and neither one of us acknowledge the thump of my purse hitting the floor.

Her hands are squeezing my hips, her breasts pressing against mine and she’s rocking her hips rubbing herself against my cock again and damn it, it’s going to be really embarrassing if I can’t hold it together for more than five seconds when she’s pressed against me.  As if she can read my mind she takes a step back and we’re both panting for breath.  She looks down between us and giggles again and as I follow her eye line I see my arousal would be apparent to anyone as it sticks up and out in front of me.

She steps forward again, though not as close as before but her hand is on my shaft stroking it slowly through my dress and her lips find my ear again.

“I won’t stop you of you want to go.  But if you stay…”

She doesn’t finish the sentence but pulls back and I can see her looking down between us, her cheeks are rosy red and she’s biting her lower lip.  It takes an enormous amount of effort to croak out a response.

“I’m not going anywhere, unless you want me to.”

She smiles up at me and steps back again, taking my hand this time, and looks around the room as if searching for something.  She drags me across the room and turns me around pushing me against a table just the right height that I can rest my butt against the edge.  The dress I’m wearing is one that has buttons all the way down the front and she kneels before me and starts unbuttoning them from the bottom one at a time.  She reaches my waist and stops, pushing the fabric aside until only my overstretched panties are partially covering me, my cock sticking out of the waistband and laying against my stomach.

Rachel just kneels there and looks at me and I can feel my cock twitch under her gaze and damn it, did she just lick her lips?  She reaches up, hooking her fingers beneath the waistband of my panties and pulling them down allowing me to spring free.  I lift my butt off the edge of the table and she pulls my panties down letting me step out of them before she tosses them across the room.

She runs her hands up my legs, gripping me by the thighs and before I can realise what she’s doing she runs her tongue up the length of my shaft immediately making my legs go weak.  I grip on to the edge of the table with both hands to hold me up and a moan erupts from my throat  at she takes the head of my penis into her mouth and sucks gently on it.  Her tongue flutters around my glands and her right hand disappears from my thigh to wrap around the base of my cock and it takes all my control not to thrust into her mouth.

She works her head back and forward taking slightly more of me into her mouth all the time, each time she slides to the end she gives my glands a flick with her tongue sending an electric shock throughout my body.  The air is cool against my skin where my cock is wet from her mouth but that just makes it feel even better when her mouth descends once more.

And then she takes me in deep.  I can’t take my eyes off her as her lips slowly descend my shaft, her tongue working around it in the warm wetness of her mouth and I can’t believe how far she takes it.  It’s always been hard to find anyone willing to give me oral and they’ve never gone this far before so my eyes bug out as I watch her keep descending until my tip reaches the back of her throat and I can’t help it but my hips jerk involuntarily at the feeling.  She smiles and lets me pop out of her mouth, running her closed fist up and down my shaft spreading her saliva over its length.

“You can do that if you like, I’ve got no gag reflex.” And I swear I see a glint in her eyes as her lips close around me again.

Once again my glands reach the back of her throat and she swallows and keeps going, I can’t help but thrust but I try to limit my movements because gag reflex or not, I don’t want to hurt her because right now I really, really want to be able to do this with her again.  The feel of her throat around me is already mind blowing and I’m already panting like I’ve run a marathon and then she starts humming.

Her nose is pressed against my torso, she’s slowly stroking my balls with her hand and she’s sucking on my cock like her life depended on it, and now she’s humming.  I’ve no idea what the tune is, if there even is a tune, but the vibrations keep changing and it’s driving me towards the brink.

“I’m … going … to …. come" I gasp trying to warn her.

I can’t move back because the table is there but I expect her to pull back but if anything she sucks harder and before I know it I can’t hold back any more.  My hand finds the back of her head and if my cock hadn’t already been buried up to its base in her mouth I would have pushed further in.  My cock twitches once, twice, three times and them I’m coming, my head thrown back and a primal screen breaking forth from my throat.  I’m pumping my seed into her throat in the biggest orgasm I’ve ever experienced and she’s swallowing every drop like she can’t get enough.

I collapse against the table, my legs unable to hold me anymore, and she slowly releases my cock from her mouth.  She runs her tongue around my glands lapping up every drop before I pop completely free from her mouth.  She smiles up at me and her hand is already stroking up and down my shaft.

“No going soft of me now” she says standing before me and she brings her face close to mine, “You promised me multiple times.”

And then she kisses me.  The kiss lasts a long time, breaking now and then for breath, her tongue battles with mine for dominance but I’m not too bothered when she wins and her tongue slips into my mouth exploring every crevice.  Right now I’m pretty sure she could do anything she wants to me and I wouldn’t complain because I’m still high for the orgasm she just basically sucked out of me.

She pulls back, her hand still wrapped around my still stiff cock and guides me gently across the room.  She opens a door and we’re obviously in her bedroom.  She lets go of me and pushes the door behind me close before heading across the room to what I presume is a walk-in closet.  I look around and I see an en-suite, there’s a giant four poster bed with its head against one wall and a large chest at the foot, a table underneath the window with papers strewn over it, a chest of drawers next to it and a vanity against the opposite wall. 

I catch sight of myself in a full length mirror and can’t help but giggle.  My sundress has fallen closed around my hips but my erection sticks out through the front and looks pretty ridiculous to be honest.  Since she hasn’t given me any guidance I cross to the bed and site on the side nearest the closet, smoothing the fabric of my dress over my thighs.  I can hear Rachel humming inside and though I can’t make out the song, she seems pretty happy right now.

She comes out of the closet wearing some sort of shift that’s so sheer it’s pretty much see through and for a moment I wonder exactly what was the point of putting it on and then my mind finally registers what my eyes have been drooling over for the past five seconds.  Underneath this sinfully see through shift she’s naked, totally and utterly naked and I’ll be damned if it isn’t a good view.

Her breasts are round and pert and her nipples are already hard, poking up causing little tents in the thin material stretched over them.  Her waist is naturally pinched in then widens out to her hips giving her a perfect hourglass figure and for someone so short I have to wonder how she can have such long shapely legs.  My eyes travel back up her body and I note that she seems to wax or shave everywhere.  Apart from her head, I seriously doubt there’s a single hair to be found anywhere on her.

I meet her eyes and she smirking at me, she knows I’ve been checking her out and she likes it.  My heart misses a beat as I see the twinkle in her eye and then she’s crossing the room and standing right in front of me.  I want to reach out and feel the silky fabric, run my fingers through it and follow the shape of her body but she slaps my hand away playfully when I reach out.

“No you don’t!” her voice is quiet and musical, three rising notes one for each word and she leans forward, hands on my knees, until her face is just in front of mine.  “I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”  My hands immediately go to the top button of my dress but she stops me, “Here, let me”

She makes me scoot back on the bed until the back of my shins are hard against the side then she gathers the material of the shift around her and places on knee on the bed next to me.  The next second she’s more or less sitting on my lap face to face with me with one leg on either side.  She’s slightly off centre and I can’t help but feel the heat and wetness of her core as it presses into my thigh and we both whimper at the touch.  It seems she can’t help but rock against me for a moment and she shudders and gasps as the feeling.

She reaches up and I can see her hands are shaking slightly but she still manages to undo each button of the dress slowly moving from one to the next, drawing a finger down over freshly revealed flesh as she moves on until all the buttons are undone and the dress has been pushed down my arms and lays discarded below us.  A moment later and she’s expertly unhooked my bra and it’s lying on the floor somewhere.

Now she’s looking at me like I was looking at her a few moments ago and she chews her bottom lip and her eyes travel up and down my body.  She runs her fingers down my chest, over the abs I work so hard to maintain, almost to the base of my penis before bringing them back up my body.  She cups a breast, running a thumb over a nipple that is just as hard as hers.

Her eyes meet mine and we kiss, long, slow and hard, our hands roving over the other’s body, exploring every curve and crevice as our lips meld and flow over each other’s.  She breaks the kiss, both of us panting for breath, and my hands are at her thighs gathering up the almost there material of the shift.

“This needs to come off.” I say

She nods, pushing herself up slightly so I can pull the material out from underneath her and raising her arms as I pull the garment up over her head.  It joins my bra somewhere on the floor.  We sit there for a moment, totally naked, just basking in each other’s presence and since my hands have found their way to her ass, I give her a playful squeeze.  She jumps a little and giggles, resting her forehead against mine and her arms around my neck.

She leans forward, pressing her body against mine and when our naked breasts meet I can’t help but fall backwards until I’m lying flat on the bed and she’s crouched over me on all fours.  She kisses me again and while our tongues dance in the space between our mouths she’s rubbing her body ever so slightly up and down against mine.  I shudder at the sensation, my fingers playing up and down her back, over her ass and along her thighs.  I want to feel every part of her that I can reach.

She sighs into my mouth before breaking away and hovering over me for a moment, looking into my eyes as if she’s examining my very soul.  Then before I even know it’s moved, one of her hands close around my cock and she’s stroking me again.

“Do we need a condom?” she asks quietly.

I don’t know if she’s worried about getting pregnant or catching something, the former is a definite possibility and I haven’t decided yet if it’s a blessing or a curse that I can father, or mother?, children later in life if I want to.  But it’s been over a year since I’ve found someone that has wanted to be with me like this and I’ve been tested and found clean since.

“Only if you’re worried about getting pregnant.” I say.

“Maybe later” she says and I almost choke on my own saliva, “I’m clean.”

She doesn’t ask but the question is there, so I make sure she’s clear. “Me too.”

One moment I can feel the heat of her pussy pressing against the head of my cock and her hand around the shaft and the next she’s sitting bolt upright, slowly and smoothly sliding down my length until I’m buried deep inside her.  We both let out a moan as soon as I penetrate her and hers continues as I fill her.  She sits there for a few moments, her chest heaving and her eyes closed and then she starts rocking back and forth, very gently at first, just enough to move me inside her and I can’t help the “Oh God” that spills from my lips.

She leans over until she’s on hands and knees above me again, she’s still rocking back and forth but now she’s sliding along the length of my cock as I slide easily in and out of her.  She lets out a little grunt each time she reaches the base of my cock and I can’t help but rock my hips up with her rhythm, trying to get deeper inside her.

We’re both breathing heavily, taking turns between kissing each other passionately and breathing and I can see the sweat beading on her forehead.  I can feel the pressure building in my lower abdomen and I know if I let her keep up this frantic pace I won’t l last much longer and right now it’s as important to me that she comes as well as I do.

I wait for the right moment and then I flip her over until I’m hovering over her and she lets out a little “ooof” for surprise but doesn’t fight it.  Immediately I slow the pace, I use my legs to guide hers apart until I have good access and I use my hips to thrust into her.  I fill her slowly, getting as deep as I can but making sure I don’t hurt her in the process. 

As I slide out of her and back in I’m pressing kisses against any skin I can reach, her throat, her shoulders, her breasts.  My tongue explores her nipples, sucking one into my mouth and letting it go before moving on to the other.  She’s dragging her fingernails across my back and I’m pretty sure I’m going to find scratches there later, but honestly I couldn’t care less right now.

The sounds she making under me are driving me nuts but I wrestle myself under control.  I might be able to come multiple times, but right now I need her to come with me.  I rest my weight on one hand and slide the other between our bodies.  My fingers find their way between her legs and are immediately soaked by the juices she’s producing.  I find her clit easily, its already swollen and protruding so I stroke it very carefully and her hips jerk up crushing my and between us.

“Oh God” she moans underneath me, “that’s so good.”

My fingers find her clit again and she moans “More” and “faster”.  I up my pace, thrusting in to her harder than before and rubbing her clit, my lips sucking on the pulse point in her neck.  Her fingers are digging in to my shoulders now and her body arches underneath me.

“So close.” She gasps, “fuck, need to come”

I bring my lips to her ear breathing almost directly into it, “Come for me baby.”

“No” she gasps, “you too… same… time.”

“I will” I gasp having trouble catching my breath “when you do.”

It’s true, I’m just as close as she is right now and I know when I feel her come around me, I’ll come as well.  I thrust into her a few more times and then I feel her go stiff below me, her back arches and she’s pushing against my body, her legs suddenly tightening around my hips forcing me deep into her and her arms wrapped tightly around my chest.  She lets out an ear-splitting scream of pleasure and I feel her walls tightening around my cock.

And that’s enough to trigger my orgasm.  If I wasn’t already I would have buried myself deep within her, I feel my own muscles tightening and pleasure explodes through my body and my cock pulses, pumping my seed deep into her waiting pussy.  I can’t help but add my own scream to hers and we lay there, clamped together and shaking in each other’s arms, loosing track of time.

When it’s over I flop onto my side, trying not to land on top of her, and she rolls with me keeping my cock buried inside her.  We lay there for a little while, panting for breath and basking in the shared afterglow.  I reach up and push her hair out of her eyes, I lean in for a gentle kiss, pressing our bruised lips together for a moment and when I lean back she’s looking at me expectantly.

“Again?” she asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel

"Again?" I ask.

I guess I should be embarrassed.  I’ve never been what you’d call forward when it comes to sex and here I am asking a complete stranger to fuck me, again.  A girl who, until half an hour ago, I’d only stared at on the subway.  And fantasized about.  Oh and had a few dreams about.

Some really, really good dreams.

But I guess when, in that period of half an hour you’ve dragged said girl out of the subway and to your apartment, kissed her passionately against the door, sucked her cock until she came in your throat, let her fuck you on your bed until you both came apart and indeed still have her hard cock inside you, embarrassment kind of gets left behind somewhere in the rush.  For the first time I don’t feel embarrassed about demanding my needs be fulfilled for once and damn it, she promised me multiple times.

I don’t know what’s going happen after this, after what’s happening right now, but I know whatever it is I want to make sure this is worth remembering.  And anyway, she’s came twice so I’m feeling a little left behind.

I can’t help but chew my bottom lip as I look up through my bangs at her and I see her pupils dilate as she looks back at me, I can almost see the hunger in her eyes.  I rock my hips back and forth just a little bit to move her inside me and to give her some encouragement and she lets out a very girly whimper that makes me giggle again.  For a young woman who thought her giggling days were well and truly behind her, I’ve been doing a lot of that today too.

I see the decision made behind her eyes and she’s already pushing me onto my back and hovering over me.  She kisses me and my tongue slips easily into her mouth and it’s my turn to whimper as she starts sucking on it.  One of my hands is in her hair, the other arm around her waist trying to pull her closer to me, but apart from her lips around my tongue she’s not moving, she’s not giving me the movement and friction I so badly desire between my legs.

A growl of frustration builds in my throat and she lets go of my tongue, rising to her hands and knees and in the process her cock slips out of me and I can’t help the whimper and feeling of loss as she does.  I look up at her with pleading eyes and open my mouth to say something, anything, to get her to come back but she stops me by pressing a finger against my swollen lips.

“Again” she says, “but only after I get to taste you.”

It’s as if someone has lit a fire between my legs, the feeling of loss from the removal of her member is washed away with a fresh fire of excitement and I swear I’ve just gotten so wet there might as well be a waterfall happening down there.  I’m still staring back up at her and chewing on my lip again and when I nod she smiles and before I know it her lips and tongue are working their way down my body.

She starts on my jaw line then works her way down my neck, pausing by the pulse point near my collar.  Every lick, every kiss just drives up my need for her more until I’m pretty much constantly moaning as she works her way down over one breast, she stops again sucking my nipple into her mouth and working it with her tongue and she has me pretty much writhing below her.

“Stop … teasing” I manage to gasp out, only to hear her chuckle for a response, but she stops sucking on my nipple and moves down trailing hot wet kisses down over my stomach until finally she’s laying between my legs.  Right when I expect to feel her lips or tongue against me, absolutely nothing happens and my head shoots up so I can glare at her.  She’s looking up at me and she’s got this absolutely horrible smirk on her face.

“Quinn!” I pretty much shout in exasperation.

And right then, without breaking eye contact and with no more preamble I feel a single finger slide into me making my eyes go wide with surprise and relief and damn it, she’s smirking again.  I let my head fall back and close my eyes, my breath is already laboured and I just want to feel her inside me, working me. 

She tongues my clit and my hips jerk up automatically, her musical giggle mixes with my moan and she does it again.  She spends some time working her finger in and out of me, running her tongue through my folds and lapping at my clit but it’s not enough, I need more.

“More” I gasp, “I need … more.”

She sucks my clit into her mouth and hums her understanding sending fresh jolts of pleasure through my system.  As much as I want to reach down and push her face against me, I don’t want to hurt her either and I don’t know how she’ll take that, so I clench my hands in the bedspread below me and roll my head from side to side as I just can’t keep still.

“Fuck”

The curse escapes my lips as her finger is joined with a second and she plunges them both deep into me, my hips buck and she moves with them as if expecting the movement.  I’m not going to last much longer but I want more, I need to feel more of her inside me.

“Another… Fuck… put another… inside.”

She’s alternating between sucking and licking my clit and sliding her tongue down towards my entrance and the next time she takes the swollen nub into her mouth she slides a third finger into my pussy.  It’s almost enough to make me come right then, a moan starts low in my throat and I can’t help it as it climbs in volume.  She pumps her fingers in and out a few times then crooks them inside me hitting that spot.

“QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!”

I can’t help but scream her name as the tension that has been building in my belly unwinds.  My whole body vibrates and I’d swear my eyes rolled up into my skull for a few moments.  When I finally regain my senses I’m sitting up curled over the girl between my legs, my thighs pressed tight against the side of her head and I’m sweating and panting like I’ve just ran a marathon.

I flop back onto the bed, breathing hard and with the biggest fucking smile on my face ever and in the afterglow it takes me a few moments to realise that Quinn hasn’t stopped.  Her finders are still sliding in and out of me, her tongue working my clit and I’m surprised that I can feel the tension building inside me again after such an earthshattering orgasm.

“Qui?….ooooohh”

The question becomes a moan and she looks up and I can see my juices coating the skin around her mouth, she licks her lips as I watch and before I realise she’s climbed her way back up my body, her fingers still working slowly within me.  She kisses me and as her lips meet mine I taste both of us on them, her cum mixed with mine, and I feel the urge to lick her face clean right there and then but she pulls back and looks down at me as I lay below her.

“Again?” she asks.

Her tone is teasing and there’s a glint in her eye as she asks.  There’s not much choice because if she stopped now, now that she’s started to get me worked up again, I’d probably kill her out of sexual frustration and that would definitely mean the end of whatever this was.  I really doubt she’d stop anyway but I’m not about to find out.

I gather what little breath I have and gasp “Damn right.”

She kisses me again and suddenly she’s inside me, buried to her hilt in my pussy where her fingers had been only an eye blink before.  It’s like her fingers are replaced with her hard cock with no moment of emptiness between. 

She’s stretching me like she did before, I’ve never had anyone so big inside me before, but I’m so well lubricated that she might as well be a midget.  She’s no midget though and I’ve never felt so full in my life.  I can feel her cock pulsing inside me almost as if her heart was beating between my legs and our groans mingle as we both take in the feeling.

She starts moving her hips, slowly sliding a little bit in and out of me and I realise that this time I want to be, no I need to be, the one in control.  Where the energy comes from I don’t know, but the next moment she’s on her back looking up at me in surprise and I’m hovering above her on hands and knees rocking back and forth to slide up and down her shaft.

I’m so far gone that I know I’m not going to last long and from the way she’s biting her lip I know she’s the same but after two mind blowing orgasms I’m not really worried about my staying power any more.  I lower myself down to press my lips against hers and shudder as my breasts start rubbing against hers as well.  Her fingers are digging into my hips and each time I slide down her cock she cants her hips up, pushing herself deeper into me and pressing my clit against her.

A torrent of curses and exclamations flow from both our lips between out panting breath and then, just when I think I can’t take any more, I feel Quinn’s cock pumping her seed into my pussy.  I thrust back, burying her inside me and I begin to shake, mouth open in silent scream, as my own release flows through me.

Blackness.

I’m not sure how long I’ve been out but even before I open my eyes I realise that Quinn has manoeuvred me under the covers of my bed and I can feel her still naked form pressing into my also naked body.  I turn my head to look at her and she’s looking back at me, her gorgeous face looking back at me under a halo of messy blond hair.

“You’re back with us then.” Quinn observes and I detect a note of amusement in her tone.  “I have to say, I’ve never made anyone black out before.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so thoroughly fucked before” I tell her and can’t keep the smile from my tired lips, “I wish we’d met years ago.”

“What? So you can be blacking out on a regular basis?”

“If what we’ve just done was the reason, then yes.”

She’s rolled over onto her back and pulled me with her so I’m laying half on top of her and I find it surprisingly comfortable.  Usually I need my own space in the bed, especially after sex, but I find myself relaxing into her and soaking up her body heat.  We lay there for a while just basking in each other’s presence and then Quinn decides she wants to know more about me.

“How did you end up living across from me and we’ve never met?”

So I start from the beginning and tell her my story.  I’m bisexual, I figured that out pretty early on, but I have a strong preference for girls, they are generally nicer in so many ways.  But there are times, which can be quite often, that I have a desire that can only be filled by having a warm living and hopefully substantial, cock inside me.

Fingers, dildos, even strap-ons, I’ve tried them all and they don’t help.  Try explaining that one to your girlfriend, ‘Sorry, I have to go find a guy to fuck because you can’t satisfy me when I’m in this mood’ generally doesn’t go across very well.  My last girlfriend had understood and agreed to an open relationship and we’d lived together for a year until about six months ago when I’d started to get really jealous of the amount of time she was spending with another girl.  I had only taken advantage of the openness of our relationship twice and she was spending what seemed like every day with this other girl.

“And when I confronted her about it she said she wanted to break up.  It was her apartment so I had to find somewhere new.  And this was it.”

“So how come I’ve never seen you around here?” Quinn asks me.

“I work odd hours, I leave about lunch time and usually don’t get back until late.  I guess we have different schedules.”

She looks at me with confusion, “But I see you on the train every day just after five.”

Which is true.  One day not long after I’d moved in I had to come back to my apartment for some reason, I don’t even know why right now, and I’d seen Quinn on the train.  Immediately I’d labelled her My Angel and had spent the last five months traveling home and back in to the city during the break between rehearsals and performance just so I could see her.  I even brought a bunch of my fellow performers’ home one time and cooked for them just so I could be on that train.

“I came home on my break between rehearsals and performances so I could see you on the train.”  And there’s the embarrassment I wasn’t feeling earlier, my cheeks must be bright red right now.

She smiles at my embarrassment, “Performances?”

I nod and explain, “I’m the female lead in an off-Broadway play.”

She looks at me and I wonder what’s going through her head and then she nods, “Yeah, I can see you doing that.”  Suddenly her head shoots round as if she’s looking for something and her eyes come to rest on my bedside clock.  “Do you have to go back for a performance tonight?”

“No, Monday and Tuesday are my days off.” I say, which is just as well because if I did have to go back, I’d be late already.

“But you were on the train…?” she says looking confused for a moment, then her face clears and a knowing smile appears on her lips.  “To see me?”

I can’t hide my blush as I nod so I change the subject slightly.   “So what do you do?” I ask

“Nothing spectacular, just office work.”

She dismisses the question so casually that I get the feeling there is something she’s not telling me, but I guess we do hardly know each other after all and depending on what she does, she might not be happy sharing.  I notice she’s glancing at me and looking away, as if she wants to ask something but is too embarrassed to, or worried I’d be offended.

“Go ahead, ask.” I tell her.

“What?”

“Ask whatever it is you’re trying to decide if you should ask me.”

“It’s just…” she starts but pauses then blurts “I’m surprised that my penis didn’t scare you away.”

“If you’d asked me before I ever met you what my ideal woman would be, I think I’d pretty much be describing you even down to your package.” I say and it’s her turn to blush as I reach down between her legs and running my finger tops along its length.  I’m pretty sure I felt her twitch.

“I think we need a shower.” I say, I’m feeling pretty sticky in places.

“Do you want to go first, or…?” Quinn asks

“How about we go together?” She raises and eyebrow and a smile touches her lips before I add “Just to shower.”

“Spoil sport.”

We head to the shower and we take turns washing each other.  We both take the opportunity to explore every millimetre of the others skin, we soap and rinse arms and shoulders, necks and backs, breasts and stomach, legs and ass and everywhere else.  Slowly and methodically, with gentle sweeps and not so casual kisses.  The process may not have been sexual but it was very erotic and oddly satisfying on its own.

We enjoy the jets of hot water from my oversized shower, a gift to myself to cheer me up when I’d moved in, and then we take turns towelling each other down.  Surprisingly we manage this without getting into a state which would make another shower a necessity and we return to the bedroom where I stand a little awkwardly, only wrapped in my towel and unsure what to do next.

Quinn stands a little bit away also only wrapped in a towel and watches me.  I’m chewing my lip again while trying to work out what I think Quinn wants when she takes the decision on herself.  She walks past me unwrapping the towel from around her and tossing it casually into the hamper in the corner of the room.  She pulls back the bed sheets and slides in between them looking up at me, her expression unsure.

“Unless you’d prefer me to go…” she says

I shake my head and let my own towel drop to the floor.  Her eyes travel up and down my body and I feel my nipples getting hard under just her gaze.  I cross the space between us and slide in to the bed beside her and immediately we’re skin on skin.  Without the sticky sheen of sweat, or other bodily fluids, I can enjoy the softness of her skin and the heat of her body against mine.

It seems neither of us wants to make this sexual right now, we just want to be close and touching everywhere we can.  I’m soothed by her closeness, the softness of her skin, the scent that is hers mixed with my body wash and shampoo and before I realise what’s happening I have dozed off in her arms.

I wake with a start and I find myself lying on top of another body, there’s someone else in my bed?  It takes me a few moments to remember exactly what went on before I dozed off and I’m glad that Quinn is still here.  I glance at my bedside clock and realise it’s only been a few hours since we both got back into the bed and my movements seem to disturb Quinn as she wakes up beneath me.

“Hi” I say.

“Hi” she replies with a smile.

We lay gazing at one another for a while before I realise I could really use a glass of water.

“I’m going to get some water, do you want some?”

“Please” she nods and watches me as I get out of bed.

I don’t bother with any clothes, she’s already seen me more than naked before and there’s no way anyone else would be in my apartment, so I pad barefoot and naked across the bedroom and out the door and I’m pretty sure I can feel Quinn’s eyes on me right up until I got out the bedroom door.

I head to the kitchen, shivering as the cold air from the fridge hits my naked body and my nipples tighten once more.  I grab a bottle of water and turn to get glasses and as I pour the water I stare out of my kitchen window at the dark sky and twinkling lights of the city.  The view is the main reasons I picked this apartment and as I drink I get lost in the lights.

I’m broken out of my reverie by the padding of feet across the floor behind me and Quinn’s arms close around my hips from behind, her chin resting on my shoulder.

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d run off on me.” She jokes.

I shake my head, “I was just admiring the view.”

“Me too.”

I don’t think she meant the view out of the window.  She takes her glass and downs half of the water but my attention is elsewhere.  She’s hugging me with one arm from behind and I can’t help but notice that her cock is hard and erect and pressing into my ass.  Immediately I feel the heat and tension building between my legs and I know that I need to have her inside me soon.

“Quinn?” I ask to attract her attention.

“Hmmmm?” she hums and she drinks the remainder of her water.

I lean over the counter in front of me, spreading my legs a little and I look over my shoulder at the girl behind me that looking at me a little confused.

“Again?”

Her jaw drops and she looks stunned for a moment, then she drops to her knees and before I can blink her lips are on me, her tongue already sliding between my folds and circling my clit.  I sigh happily as she works and I can already feel my juices soaking my thighs.  Her tongue circles my entrance and I shudder with expectation, but she doesn’t push her way inside yet.  Her tongue returns to my clit and she teases it mercilessly, dragging moans and groans from my throat and making my legs shake enough that I’m glad I have the worktop to lean on.

“Quinn… please…”

Her tongue returns to my entrance and this time she pushes into me and I gasp as a wave of pleasure floods my body.

“More”

I feel one of her hands slide up my thigh, enough on its own to send a shudder up my spine and her thumb lands on the swollen nub that her tongue had teased only moments before.  Her touch is gentle but the shocks the movements cause throughout my body are not and I realise that the near constant moaning I can hear are coming from my own throat.

My fingers scrabble for something, anything, to hold on to but some up short.  I’m pushing back against her mouth as her tongue works in and out of me, but it’s not enough, I need more.

“I need… I need…” I’m gasping for breath already and I can’t get the words out.

Quinn pauses her oral ministrations on me for a moment, keeping her fingers working on my clit, “What do you want Rach? Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“Fuck me!” I gasp, “I need… your cock inside… now.”

Quinn stands almost immediately and I feel the head of her cock press against my opening, I cant my hips and widen my stance a little to give her better access and with one smooth movement she slides all the way inside me.  God she feels even bigger like this now that she’s fucking me from behind and I can’t believe how much she fills me.

“Fuck Rach, You’re so damn tight.” Quinn says

“Fuck me Quinn, Please!” I plead.

And she does.  She starts thrusting in to me as I push back against her, her need to fuck me as bad as my need to be fucked.  I can feel her hips slamming against my ass and her panting breath is warm on my neck.  Her fingers are digging into my hips and I know I’m going to be bruised tomorrow but I can’t bring myself to care.  I reach down between my legs, my own fingers playing over my clit and adding to the pleasure of Quinn’s thrusting in to me.

“God, I’m close… so close…”

If anything Quinn’s rhythm increases, the slapping of her hips against my ass, her cock finding its way deeper inside me with each thrust and I can hear Quinn grunt and moan each time she pushes into me.

“Come for me baby” Quinn gasps, “Fuck, I’m going to come.”

The term of endearment thrills me and suddenly I’m contracting around Quinn, my hands reaching back trying to grab Quinn and force her further into me, my whole body shaking as I come and then Quinn’s cock pulses inside me, she screams with pleasure as I feel her filling me with her seed and if anything my own contractions increase in strength.

When it’s all over I’m collapsed over the counter and Quinn is collapsed on top of me.  We’re both panting heavily and it takes a few moments before Quinn can push herself off of me.  We get to our feet and I take Quinn’s had, leading her back to the bedroom and we slip between the sheets once again.

We cuddle up together and I notice that Quinn’s making that I’ve something to ask face again.  I raise an eyebrow to indicate she should just ask.

“What happens now?”

I know she doesn’t mean should we go to sleep or watch TV, she mean’s what’s going to happen between us.  It’s a question I can’t answer right now.  So instead I ask my own question.

“What do you want to happen?”


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn

The banging on the door wakes me in the early hours of the next morning and it takes me a few moments to recognise the room I’m waking up in.  Rachel is half lying on top of me but despite that I feel like I’ve had the best night sleep I’ve had in a long time.  But the banging isn’t on the door of this apartment so I was about to ignore it until I hear a familiar voice shouting for me and I figure if she’s managed to wake me up  when I’m not in my apartment, she’ll have the rest of the floor up soon.

I slide out from underneath Rachel trying not to wake her in the meantime and I look around for something to wear.  My sundress from yesterday is folded over the back of a chair and looking around I can’t see any of my underwear, but I notice a robe on the back of the door and decide to wear that.  It’s a little short on me, but it only shows some shin so I’m not bothered.

I open the apartment door and there she is, my best friend with her back to me banging on my door and shouting at me in a mixture of Spanish and English.

“Santana”

She stops when she hears my voice and looks up and down the door for a moment as if trying to figure out how it’s talking to her then she spins on her heel and looks at me with a confused expression and I can’t help but chuckle.  She looks back and forth between my door and the one I’m standing in a few times before she asks a question.

“What are you doing in there?”

“Me.”  Before I can answer I find Rachel at my side and, oh god, she’s wearing my sundress.  It looks good on her but I can’t help but think how much better it would look on the floor at her feet right now.

“Huh?” Santana’s still doing the confused space and what Rachel just said finally makes it across my consciousness and I can’t help but blush.

“She was doing me.” She says with a smug little smile, she sticks her hand out “Hi, I’m Rachel.”

“Rachel!” I protest.  If it had been anyone else I’d probably have died of embarrassment but Santana and I have a history.  I sigh and figure I might as well get this over with, “Rachel this is Santana my best friend.  Santana this is Rachel, my neighbour…”

“I kinda worked that out Q”

“And the girl from the subway” I finish.

“No Shit?” Santana asks shaking her head, “You’ve been drooling over her for months and you didn’t know she lives across the corridor?  Sue would be so disappointed Q.”

“Sue?”  Rachel asks.

“My cheerleading coach in high school.” I supply.

“You were a cheerleader?” Rachel sounds surprised.

“So was she.” I protest pointing at Santana

Santana finally takes Rachel’s offered hand and finds herself pulled into the apartment and dragged over to the sofa.  Rachel seems to do a lot of dragging and surprisingly Santana doesn’t object.  I sigh and close the door before joining them both.

“So Santana, how do you know Quinn?”

“We went to school together, me her and… someone else.” Santana pauses and I see the familiar flash of pain across the girl’s eyes.  Even after all these years that still hurts her.  But she sighs and continues, “They called us The Unholy Trinity, we were inseparable, best of friends.  We ruled the school between us.”

“So you two weren’t a couple?” Rachel asks.

Santana looks at me and I shrug so she answers, “We tried in collage but after about six months we figured out we worked better as friends.  And that’s what we’ve been ever since.”

She’s being a little economical with the truth and I don’t want it to bite me on the ass later if Rachel and I actually end up as, well something.  I still don’t know where we’re going, if anywhere.

“Tell her the rest” I say, nodding when Santana looks at me questioningly.

She shrugs and leans back on the sofa trying to look casual, “We’re fuck buddies.” She says, “When we’re both single and we need to get off, we take care of each other.”

“But we haven’t done that in years, Santana’s in a steady relationship with her girlfriend.” I add

“And Quinn is in a steady relationship with her fleshlight.” Santana comments.

“Hey!” I protest.

“What? You don’t think if I went in to her bedroom I wouldn’t find a bunch of toys in the bottom drawer of her bedside table?” Santana asks.

“No you would not!” Rachel declares then adds after a pause, “They are in the chest at the foot of the bed, the drawer isn’t big enough.”

Which pretty much leaves both my and Santana’s jaws on the floor and Rachel with a smug smile on her lips.  I don’t know if she’s just saying that, but I promise myself that sooner or later I’m going to find out.

“Anyway I’m not with her anymore.  We broke up a month ago.” Santana says, “She was cheating on me with some guy.”

I move to sit next to my friend, my hand on her shoulder.  “Are you okay?” I ask, genuinely concerned about her.  I’ve spoken to her repeatedly in the last few weeks and she’s never mentioned anything.  “Why didn’t you say?”

She shrugs and looks at the floor, “I just needed some time.”

“Well I don’t want to give you the impression you’re not welcome here Santana, because you are, but why were you banging on Quinn’s door so early in the morning?”

When Santana looks away I figure out exactly why she was here and it turns out Rachel isn’t far behind me.

“Oh” she says.

“It doesn’t matter, I see you later Q, Rach”.

Santana makes to stand and Rachel’s hand shoots and lands on Santana’s shoulder stopping her, “No, you don’t have to go.”

 “I do, I’m intruding.”

Rachel shakes her head, “No you’re not, let Quinn take care of you.”

This pretty much leaves me speechless.  Doesn’t Rachel want to be with me then?

“But if you two are together …” Santana shakes her head, “It doesn’t matter, I’m fine.”

I gape as Rachel’s hand shoots up Santana’s skirt, but Santana’s eyes slam shut and she shudders, a surprised gasp escaping her lips.  Rachel’s hand reappears a moment later and I can see her fingers glistening.  She holds them up in front of Santana’s face.

“See? You’re not alright.” She turns to me and adds, “And she’s not wearing panties.”

This isn’t exactly news to me, after years of being forced to wear nothing more than spankies and a short panelled skirt on our lower halves, Santana’s never been much of an underwear person.  Sure if she was putting on the romance she’s dress up, but day to day she’s generally been a commando girl even in the shortest of skirts, the girl really has no shame.  But this is all beyond the point, I can’t help but feel a little crushed that Rachel doesn’t seem to be interested in being with me.

“Rach” I start nervously, “I thought maybe we were… um… going to see what happened, you know? Between us?”

Rachel beams at me, that megawatt smile that always makes my heart skip a beat and it takes a moment until I realise she’s nodding.

“Definitely Quinn, but that doesn’t mean you can abandon your best friend in her hour of need.” She says, leaving us both gaping at her, again.  Then she turns red and asks a little nervously, “And maybe I could, umm, watch?”

I look at Santana and she shrugs and things get a little awkward between us.  We’ve never really talked about this apart from the first time and even then it was just to agree we didn’t mind helping each other out.  But when Santana feels the need, she usually turns up and my doorstep and before I’ve got the door fully open, she’s kissing me and we take things from there.  Now we’ve had to tell Rachel about our arrangement, we’re both feeling a little awkward.

Rachel takes both of us by the hand and guides us through to her bedroom.  She pushes Santana down onto the bed and turns to me, standing up on her toes to kiss me and it’s only when her lips leave mine do I realise she’s pushed the robe off of my shoulders and I’m standing there naked.  She steps to one side and her hand is slowly stroking my already erect length.  She looks down at me for a moment then turns to Santana.

“Look at that” she says, “doesn’t it just make you want to suck it?”

Santana has never given me oral sex, it’s just something we’ve never done to each other, but her eyes are locked onto Rachel’s hand on my cock and I swear to God she’s licking her lips just like Rachel did the previous day.  She stands and walks the few steps over to me, her clothing already hitting the floor, and the next minute she’s on her knees before me and her lips are closing around my cock.

Rachel has stepped away and went to sit in the armchair in the corner of the room.  She’s still wearing my sundress but one leg is hooked up over the arm of the chair and the dress has been pulled out of the way and I can clearly see her already playing with herself as she watches Santana suck me.  My eyes are locked on Rachel’s fingers as she expertly works them through her folds and I can’t help but push my hips forward as Santana’s lips descend my shaft once more.

Unlike Rachel, Santana has a gag reflex and when my glands hit the back of her throat she does just that.  I pull back, worried that I’m hurting her, but her hands find my hips and she holds me still as she works the length of my cock.  She lets me pop out of her mouth and she licks and kisses up and down my length, her hand working back and forward as she does.  My hands find her hair as she sucks my balls into her mouth and I can’t help but moan as she teases them with her tongue.

Suddenly the tip of my cock is in her mouth again and her lips descends about half the way down my cock, I presume that’s as much of me as she’s comfortable with, and her hand strokes back and forth along the remainder.  Her other hand is on my ass, her fingers digging in to me and she squeezes and sucks on my length, her lips and hand always moving.

I look up and Rachel is watching us with her mouth open.  She’s pulled the top of the sundress down and her free hand is caressing and squeezing her breast.  I look down and she has two fingers inside herself now.  I can clearly see her hand and thighs glistening with her honey and I suddenly feel myself tightening.

“Oh God!” is all I can get out, but Santana seems to get the message.  Her lips close tight around my cock and as I start to pump my cum into her mouth she sucks like nothing I’ve felt before.  My head is thrown back and my eyes are close,  I’m moaning loud and long as I feel like I’m pumping every drop into the Latina’s mouth but she doesn’t stop sucking and swallowing until I’m spent.  She releases me with a pop and licks her lips, looking up at me.

“Fuck” she says, sounding disappointed.

“What?” I ask.

“Well now I have to wait until you’re ready to go again.” She says.

A giggle from across the room drags both our eyes over to Rachel and she doesn’t seem even a little embarrassed for being on display for us, her fingers still working her channel.  “And you two are supposed to be best friends and fuck buddies?” she asks.

Santana looks at me in confusion and I look down at my member, it’s still hard and sticking up in front of me.  When I look back up I find Santana’s eyes glued to my member and her mouth hanging a little open.

“Shit Q, how many…?” she asks trailing off.

“Four times last night.” Rachel said with a giggle.

If anything Santana looks even more surprised.  After a few moments of her just standing there staring at me, I sigh and step over to her.  Turning her around I push her towards the bed until she’s kneeling on her hands and knees.  This has always been Santana’s favourite position when we fuck and I don’t know if it’s because she doesn’t want to have to look at me or it’s because it lets me hit all her right spots but I’ve never really cared.

I can see her juices running down her legs and a glance over at Rachel shows me she’s just as wet.  Normally when Santana’s this ready I’d just dive right in, it’s what she’s there for after all, but we’re doing everything differently this time and I decide that I want to find out what she tastes like.  I drop to me knees behind her and with the height of the bed my lips are exactly level with her pussy.  She’s wet and open for me and I’m a little hypnotised by it.  Without thinking I reach out and run my fingertips over her and she moans, her whole body shuddering at the touch.

 I lean forward and run the flat of my tongue over her in one flowing movement from her clit to her entrance and she pretty much gushes into my mouth.  She tastes different to Rachel, though this isn’t exactly unexpected but she tastes just as good and I swallow all the honey that makes it into my mouth.  I run my tongue back and forth, sucking on her clit then probing her entrance until she starts whining.

“Quiiiin!”

She was already ready when she banged on the door this morning and now I’m just teasing her, so I stand, one hand on her hip the other around my cock and I guide myself into her.  She pushes back against me and sighs happily as I fill her.  She’s never had a problem taking my full length like this and so I’m buried deep inside her, my hips pressing into her ass and both my hands on her hips.

I slide out and back in once before holding position and I’m pretty sure I hear Santana growl and she’s never done that before.  I glance over at Rachel and her eyes are closed, she’s chewing on her bottom lip and I can see her fingers working between her legs but she looks frustrated, her forehead wrinkled her throat moves as she pants.  It occurs to me that she needs some help and an idea forces its way into my head.

“Rach?  Why don’t you let Santana help you?” I ask nodding at the girl who’s in all fours in front of me.

Rachel’s eyes open and she looks uncertainly at the Latina but Santana nods and beckons with one hand.  Rachel stands, abandoning my sundress and walks naked over to the bed and I can tell that Santana is checking her out.  Rachel climbs on to the bed after a moment’s hesitation and positions herself so that Santana’s mouth can reach her pussy.  Santana’s head dips and rises and I can tell she’s doing the same long stroke against Rachel’s pussy that I had to hers only a few minutes ago.  Immediately Rachel’s eyes close and her whole body relaxes and a quiet moan of pleasure falls from her lips.

I’ve totally lost the track of what’s going on as I watch Santana face down between Rachel’s legs, but my body seems to be keeping track fine without me and when I finally snap to I find I’ve been rocking back and forth sliding my cock in and out of Santana’s soaked pussy.  Two moans are intertwining in the air and I’m a little surprised to find my voice is one of them, Santana’s mouth being a little too busy to be making much noise right now.

We have a rhythm going, the Latina rocks back as I thrust forward to impale her on my cock and then she rocks forward, running her tongue along Rachel’s lips.  Then Santana adjusts her position, taking her weight on one hand and I lean over just in time to see her slide two fingers into Rachel’s dripping cunt.  And while Rachel’s mouth is open, it’s me that whimpers at the sight of the Latina’s two digits slipping into her.

Rachel’s squirming around under Santana, between moans her lips are moving to form words I can’t hear, but I’m pretty sure it’s a stream of obscenities.  I’m moaning and groaning too, panting from exertion and adding my own occasional obscenity to the sound of sex and its only Santana that’s silent, her lips too busy around Rachel’s clit.  That doesn’t last.

“Fuck Q!” she gasps, releasing Rachel for a moment, “Hit me.”

This is another of Santana’s little fetishes.  It’s not that she wants to be beaten, but once when she visited I was pretty drunk and with her ass bouncing away in front of me I could help but reach out and give it a spank.  Turns out she loved it and occasionally she’ll ask me to do it when we fuck but I don’t think she lets anyone else do it, she trusts me that I won’t take it too far.  Some times when I want to tease her I’ll threaten to take her over my knee and spank her bare ass until its red raw and I’m not sure if she’d stop me or not.  I always meant to try, just to see if I could make her come just from the spanking.

I raise my hand in bring it down on her ass, not too hard but enough to leave a satisfying sting in my palm and a faint red handprint on her ass.  She moans once than lowers her head between Rachel’s legs once more and then its Rachel’s turn to moan.  I repeat the process on the other ass but I misjudge and my hand comes down harder than intended and Santana’s whole body jumps at the contact.

Suddenly Rachel’s making that moaning squeal I’ve found she does when she comes, I look up and I’m entranced watching her shake and shudder, her legs clamped around Santana’s head and her hands tangled in the Latina’s hair.  Santana doesn’t seem to be stopping though, her arm is still moving back and forward and her head nods up and down as she licks and sucks.  And then there’s another squeal of pleasure that joins Rachel’s and I realise its mine and I’m doing something else I’ve never done before.

You see, when Santana and I fuck I always pull out and come on her back, or her breasts on the rare occasions we’re face to face,  I’ve never actually come inside her before but while my brain has been caught up in the sight of Rachel coming undone, my body has taken over on automatic.  I’ve plunged as deep as I can into Santana, my hands digging into her hips for leverage and when my mind catches up I’m already pumping my load into her pussy.

“Fuck”

Both Santana and I produce the expletive at the same time, but it doesn’t seem to be an objection from either of us.  And I feel Santana’s walls grip me as I continue to pump into her and she’s milking my cock as it’s her turn to come undone.  She shakes and shudders just as much as Rachel and her arm collapses under her weight and she twists, landing on her side and pulling Rachel, who’s legs are still around her head, with her.  I’m still gripped inside her, so I move with them falling to lay on my side spooning Santana as we all ride out our respective orgasms.

Once we’ve all come down from our respective highs, I slide my cock out of Santana, who whimpers a little as I do, and roll over to lie on my back on the bed.  A moment later and Santana is lying on her back next to me still breathing as hard as I am and I assume Rachel is lying on the other side of Santana.  That is until I feel lips closing over my cock and my head shoots up to see Rachel sucking and licking my cum and Santana’s juices from me.

“Rach!”

She looks up at me and there’s a devilish twinkle in her eye and, when their not wrapped around my cock, a matching smile on her lips.  My cock is already hard again and she releases me from her mouth and crawls up my body.  She kisses me, her tongue sliding between my lips and I can taste myself and Santana on her and then she’s sitting up above me, her hand on my cock as she impales herself onto me.

I collapse back onto the bed and Rachel’s already working up and down my length.  I glance over at Santana and she’s propped up on her elbows watching the other girl ride me.  Rachel leans forward and kisses me again, her breasts rubbing against mine as she slides up and down my shaft and there’s a movement on the bed and I think Santana has decided to leave us to it until her mouth closes around my sack and I can’t help but moan loudly.

There’s no way I can last very long with two of them working on me and I don’t.  The next time I’m buried hilt deep into Rachel I let go and I’m pumping whatever semen I have left into her.  Later I work out that it’s the seventh time I’ve come in less than twelve hours and that’s a little much even for me.  It seems that’s all Rachel has been waiting for too.  She shudders again, making a cute little growl, and tightens around me as her body convulses and she sinks her teeth into my shoulder where she’s be sucking on it a moment before.

When we relax, Rachel slides off of me I shuffle over to make room on the bed so she doesn’t fall off the side.  Santana climbs up the bed and collapses next to me and we all lay there panting.

A cell phone rings and Rachel darts off the bed to find it.  All I can do is watch her go and wonder where she got the energy.  I can hear her talking in the other room but can’t make out the words until she comes back, still holding the phone though it appears the call is over, and jumps up on the bed.

“Come on you two, time to get up!” she grins, “We’re going out for breakfast and you’re going to meet my best friend.”

We groan and make no move to get up, but Rachel keeps pulling and pushing on us and encouraging us to get up so we do.  Santana goes across to shower in my apartment, walking totally naked and nonchalantly across the hall in the process, and Rachel and I use her oversized shower.

Less than half an hour later we’re sitting in a small eatery not far from our apartments, Rachel and I on one side of the table facing the street with Santana on the other.  We’re sitting there chatting about nothing while we wait for Rachel’s friend to show when I see someone I haven’t seen in a long time come through the door.  My face must have shown my surprise because Rachel and Santana both look to the door.

“Ah here she is” Rachel says, “Girls this is…”

“Brittany” Santana cuts her off.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana

“Santana” Brittany said.

Just one word, that’s all it took to send me back all those years to the last time I’d seen her, to feel those same feelings again.  The last time I’d seen her was my ex-glee club production of Grease.  They’d asked me to help out and play Rizzo since they were short of a few people and I’d jumped at the excuse to spend time with her and when I went back to college I’d promised I’d see her soon. 

She still looked good, not older looking even though she was older, but more mature.  No longer the lanky teenager in the black, red and white cheerleader uniform and ponytail but a real grown up woman.  It looked good on her, she looked good.  Hell she looked better than she ever did.  She was wearing jeans and a red button up shirt and while her hair was in a ponytail, even it looked like a grown up echo of the past.

I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears and I swore to myself that I was not going to cry, not now and not in front of her.  She’d hurt me badly and I’d spent too much time wallowing in pity, I wasn’t going to show her how much she had hurt me.  And then she asks something that confuses me.

“Why did you never call me?”

She sounds angry.  Wait, what gives her the right to be angry at me?  She’s the one that left.  After I went back to collage after the show, I got really busy with classes and cheering and everything else that came with college.  We still talked on the phone and emailed, but I only realised after the fact that the calls and chats sort of tailed off.  When Christmas came around I was so happy to be going back to Lima, something I’d never thought I’d look forward to, to see her.  But when I got to her house there were strangers living there.  She’d left, her whole family was gone and no one seemed to know why or where to.

“ME?  You left!” I snap and spring to my feet, jabbing a finger towards her, “You moved.  You changed your phone number.  You ignored my emails and Facebook messages. You left me and you didn’t even have the guts to tell me to my face.”

Good, now I’m the one that sound angry and I’m just standing and glaring at her, not running over and wrapping my arms around her like I want to do so badly right now.  She had left after all, I couldn’t find a trace of her and no one seemed to know where they went.  Hell my parents didn’t even know they’d gone until I told them.

When I’d finally given up trying to find her I’d crawled into my old bed at home, the one I’d shared so often with her, and cried myself to sleep.  I’d pretty much stayed there until Quinn had to more or less literally drag me back to college.  She’d made some calls and had arranged for us to become roommates and for the first month back at school I’d only ever gotten out of bed because Quinn made me, only ever gone to classes for the same reason.  There were times then when I really hated her, but looking back now she’s the only reason I graduated and though I’d never admit it to her, I am grateful.

That’s when I started writing the songs.  Really, really bad songs at first but I got better and even set them to music.  The songs didn’t get any happier but I only ever played them for Quinn anyway, they were a release, a way to let my feelings out with ending up beating someone to death for looking at me wrong.  We usually both ended up crying after I’d sang one.  Eventually I’d gotten over her, or so I thought, and moved on.  Quinn and I were so close we’d decided to give us a try but in the end it was clear we were better as friends with occasional benefits.

“Dad made me.” Brittany protests, “He had to move in a hurry for work and then I lost my phone in the move and I couldn’t remember your number.”

“And the emails?” I demand

“I forgot the password to my computer.” Brittany said blushing.

I sat down weakly, “I wrote it inside the front cover of your journal.”

She nods slowly, “I found it later, but by then you hadn’t called.  I thought you didn’t want me.”

“How could I call when I didn’t have your new number Britt?”

The pet name slipped out before I could stop it and I saw the blush reach her cheeks and her lips twitch upwards.  “A friend I made at my new school helped me.  We found your parents’ home number but not you’re mobile number.”

My mobile numbers have always been unlisted.  A precaution to stop people I didn’t want calling me from doing just that, I never figured it could mean that people I did want to call couldn’t.  Could things have been so different but for a checkbox on a damn phone contract?  Years of pain and hurt because of a small ink checkmark on a piece of paper?

“So I called your mom, gave her my new number and she said she’d pass it on.”

I look at her confused, “When was that?”

She thinks for a moment, “Sometime in the February after we moved.”

“She never told me.” My voice was weak even to me but I was seriously pissed.  My own mother hadn’t told me the girl I loved had called.  My own mother had kept her number for me when she knew I was suffering.  My own Mother!  She was just lucky she wasn’t there right then because I could have torn her apart with my bare hands.  God damn it, I’m crying, I wasn’t going to cry.  She sits down next to me, putting her hand on my knee and the familiar sparks of electricity shoot through my body.

“I’ve got all your albums San, ‘Left Me Behind’ still makes me cry.”

“It was about us.”  The truth slips out before I can stop it.

Who was I kidding?  All the songs on my first album were about us and each time I release a new album there’s a hidden track from the songs I wrote at collage.  I’d have to release a hell of a lot of albums before I ran out of college songs. 

I hear a gasp from Rachel’s direction and she blurts out “You’re Snixx?”

I spin round and glare at her but Quinn already has her hand over the girl’s mouth and is whispering urgently in her ear, Rachel’s nodding.  Almost no one knows who Snixx is, first by chance then by design.  I liked to be able to walk down the street and just be one amongst the millions.  The people who do know can be counted on one hand and I trusted each and every one to keep the secret.  Quinn would deal with Rachel for me.

I had other things on my mind.

“You can’t tell anyone who Snixx is Britt” I warn her, cringing a little when the pet name pops out again.

“I know, I didn’t mean to…” she begins but I hold my hand up to stop her.

“It’s okay.  Just keep it to yourself in the future.”  She nods.

I was just too tired to argue with her right now and I’d never been able to argue with her when we were together anyway.  And I swear she’s sitting closer to me than she was before I’d turned toward Rachel, her had is more on my thigh than knee now and I can smell her, she smells just as good as she did all those years ago.  I’m so lost in my memory and her smell that it takes me some time before I realised she’s asked me something and I’ve no idea what it is.  I glance in panic at Quinn and she sighs.

“No Brittany, she’s not seeing anyone right now” Quinn supplies, “She broke up a month ago with a cheating ex.”

I want to ask if she’s seeing anyone but when I open my mouth and I can’t make any noise come out.  I don’t know if I want to hear the answer, it would hurt too much.  I can hear Quinn whisper to Rachel and the girl answers then Quinn speaks up.

“So you’re not seeing anyone right now either Brittany?”

There’s Quinn taking care of me again when I can’t, she wouldn’t have said anything if Rachel had said Brittany was seeing someone or she didn’t know.  Brittany just shakes her head and I feel my heart unclench and I know right then, no matter all the hurt and pain in the past, I’d take her back in a second if she asked.  If she asked, I wasn’t going to go begging.

Then Rachel decides to help out, “So Brittany, I know I was supposed to go shopping with you today, but something‘s come up.”

She pauses and Britt looks at her with a sad pout, the one that still makes my heart break and I find that I still hate to see her sad.

“Why don’t you take Santana with you?” Rachel adds.

Britt’s face lights up like someone turned a spotlight on her, the pout gone and she’s smiling and as with the pout, it still has the same effect on my like it did so many years ago and my heart sores as she looks at me.

“Will you San? Will you come with me?” she asks all bubbly and hopeful.

And I know I’m done, I’ve never been able to say no to Britt and it looks like I’m not starting now.  “Sure Britt, I’ll come.”

I swear I heard both Rachel and Quinn both go ‘awww’ and I glare at them for a moment till they look suitably cowed.  When I turn my attention back to Britt I’d swear her hand is even further up my thigh than it was before and without me feeling it move.  I’d push it away but it felt so damn good.

“So” I manage to croak, “What are we shopping for?”

Britt’s face falls and she looks to Rachel who helps out, “She needs a dress for the end of run party for our show.  She’s the best dancer we have.”

Britt smiles and nods happily then she starts listing off the stores she wants to visit to find a dress then says, “Oh and Victoria’s Secret, I’ll need some fancy underwear.”

I can feel the blood rush to my face as I try not to imagine her in sexy lingerie, which just led me to imaging her without said lingerie or anything else for that matter and I gulp trying to get air into my lungs.  This time I hear Quinn chuckle and though she tries to hide it with a cough when I glare at her, I heard it all the same.

And now I know her hand has been moving up my thigh, though I still don’t know how she’s managed to do it without me or anyone else noticing, but if she moves just a little bit further she’s going to find out exactly what I’m not wearing under my skirt.  Of course right about then that’s exactly what she does and I can’t help the whimper that escapes my throat.  Her eyes grow wide and I can see her pupils are blown, she flushes bright red and her hand is suddenly back on my knee.  I glance at Rachel and Quinn and find them suspiciously deep in a conversation that wasn’t happening a few moments ago.

The rest of breakfast goes by in a blur.  Britt’s hand isn’t on my thigh any more since she’s eating, but I can still feel the electricity everywhere she touched and I’m lucky that I can actually eat anything.  Quinn’s phone rings at one point and she excuses herself, on her way to the door we hear her greet the person on the other end of the call.

“Hi Marley.”

“Who’s Marley?” both Rachel and Britt ask pretty much at the same time.

Britt is just curious but I’m pretty sure I see a spark of jealousy in Rachel’s eyes and I can’t help but grin.

“Scared of a little competition Rach?” I ask and she glares at me for a moment and I figure that’s about how I glared at her when she let Snixx’s name loose.  I sigh, “Marley is Quinn’s assistant at work, her girl Friday if you will.”

“Just her assistant?” Rachel asks

“Jealous much?” I ask

“No just curious.  So what does she do?”

I know she’s fishing, she’s doing that ‘I’m being really casual’ thing that is anything but casual.  If Quinn wants her to know what she does for a living she’ll tell her, not me and it is obvious that Quinn hasn’t told her yet.

“If you want to know, ask her.” I suggest and get an annoyed huff back.

Quinn returns to the table, “Well, Marley can handle things today so I have the day off.” She says, “So I can hang out with you today if you want” she says turning to Rachel then adds, “um, and help with that thing that came up.”

“Oh, do you need help Rach?”  Britt asks and I roll my eyes, “I can always get a dress later…”

Rachel just smiles at the blonde, “No it’s alright Britt, Quinn’s help will be sufficient.  You go have fun picking your dress.”

And with that we are out the door, literally.  She grabs my hand and fairly pulls me out of my seat and before I know it we’re on the sidewalk with a cab pulling up in front of her.  How did she do that?  Cabs never show up for me when I need them.  But we’re in the back seat and Britt tells the driver where to go but I miss that totally because her hand is on my knee again.  We pull up in front of a store and she drags me out of the cab and into the building.  She pretty much drags me through the store looking at dresses, sometimes holding one in front of her and looking in a mirror before discarding it, but never trying any on.

“What sort of thing are you looking for Britt?”  I ask because I’m not really helping much.

But Britt just shrugs, “I’ll know when I see it.”

She puts her hands on her hips and looks around and I’ve realise we’ve pretty much made our way through all the dresses in this store.

“Not here then.” She states and heads out the door.

She moves down the sidewalk so fast that I have to run to keep up.  We go through another two stores in the same manner before she takes a turn off the main street and heads down a side street.  There’s little boutique at the end that I’ve never seen before and you’d never find unless you knew it was there.  Within five minutes she finds three dresses she wants to try, two of which are different colors of the same dress and we head to the changing rooms.

The changing rooms are actually small rooms with doors, unlike curtained stalls in most stores, off a short corridor at the back of the store.  There’s a sofa in the corridor and I collapse into to wondering how many guys have done exactly the same thing and watching Britt disappear into one of the rooms.  I’m glad to get off my feet for a moment but it isn’t long before the door opens and I hear Britt’s voice.

“San? Can you come zip me up?”

I step into the room and close and lock the door at Britt’s request.  She stands with her back to me wearing a strapless number which she’s holding up over her breasts with one arm.  The back hangs open and I grab the zip, pulling it up easily but in the process I can’t help but notice she’s taken off her bra.

She looks at herself in the mirror for a moment then turns to me.  “What do you think?”

I look her up and down, trying not to let my eyes linger anywhere, “There’s something missing.”

She looks at herself in the mirror and nods, “It doesn’t have the spark.  Unzip me?”

I know exactly what she means and once I unzip her she’s stepping out the dress before I have a chance to turn around to give her privacy.  She must have seen me turn in the mirrors because she giggles.

“Aww San, you’ve not become shy have you?”  She walks over and puts her arms around me from behind and I’m very aware she’s standing there only in her lacy panties. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

“I didn’t want to presume…” I start but she interrupts me.

“I don’t mind if you look.” she breaths. 

I’m sure I feel her lips brush against my ear and a shudder travels down the length of my spine.  She lets me go and I turn in time to see her stepping into a pale green one shouldered dress and I cross to zip it up before she can ask.  We turn and both look in the mirror at the same time and yeah, this is the dress it’s obvious to both of us.  It’s pretty tight everywhere and comes down to just above her knees, the neckline is flattering but not too reviling and there are little touches here and there that scream sophistication.  The only word I can use to describe it is Hot.

Britt crosses to the remaining dress, a vibrant red version of the one she’s currently wearing, and passes it to me.  “Try it on.”

“What?” I ask confused.

“If you’re coming to the party you’ll need a dress.”

“I’m invited?” I ask

She blushes slightly and looks to the floor like a naughty child, “If you want to go with me you are.”

I can’t help but smile and inside I’m doing a little happy dance, she wants to see me and if I wasn’t so damn happy about that I’d be a little depressed about feeling happy about it.  Does that make sense?  But she’s waiting for my answer. 

“I’d love to go with you Britt.”

She smiles and holds out the dress again but I shake my head again, “I can’t Britt, you know I’m not wearing any panties.”

But she winks and passes me the dress anyway, “I won’t tell anyone.”

I strip naked and climb into the dress, noting Britt’s eyes on me every single second, and she zips up the dress without me asking.  We stand next to each other and look in the mirror and the dress looks just as good on me as it does on her.  We’re different enough sizes that she had to have deliberately have picked this dress out for me and I can’t help but smile.

“Hot” she says, “We have to get these.”  I just nod and she turns her back to me, “Unzip me?”

I unzip her dress and she takes it off, I can’t help but let my eyes linger on her near naked body when she bends over to step out of the dress, and she hangs the dress up and turns to me.  I turn and she unzips my dress, I step out of it and as I hang it next to Britt’s dress I feel her arms close around me from behind again.  Given I’m totally naked and she’s just in her panties, there is a lot of skin on skin contact and at least one of us whimpers.  It may have been me.

“Britt?” I ask meekly

“I missed us” she sighs into my neck, “It hurt so much…” she trails off for a moment then takes a deep breath and I’m very aware of her breasts pressing into my back and she continues “But I want to try being us again, if you want to I mean.”

“Yeah” I croak, “I would.”

“Good.”

Her hands drop to my waist and she spins me around until we’re face to face then she pulls me into a hug again and her lips meet mine for a kiss that takes me back years.  Out tongues battle for dominance, going back and forth between both of our mouths, but I’m surprised when she wins, she’s become a lot more forceful over time.  Her tongue slides between my lips and I can’t help but suck on it then we break apart for breath. 

“Britt, what are we doing?” I manage to ask

She just smiles, “Making up for lost time.”

My hands have fallen to her hips and before I realise what I’m doing, I’ve pushed down her panties and she’s kicked them off leaving us both naked.  I look at us in the mirror and I can’t help but notice that we still fit together as well as we used to do.  It feels so right to be back in her arms and holding her that I could have stood there all day.

That was not Britt’s intention though.  One moment we’re standing in each other’s arms in the middle of the room, the next she’s pushed me up against the wall and has dropped to her knees before me.  Her hands are on my thighs and she encourages me to spread my legs.  As soon as I do I can feel her tongue on me, one long expert stroke along the length of my folds until she finds my clit and this time I’m sure I whimper.

Her tongue caresses my clit and her hands have moved to me ass, pulling me closer to her face. I moan, my head resting back against the wall and I reach down to run one hand through her hair.  She still has her pony tail in and I wrap it around my fingers before letting it slide out between them.  Her tongue slides back and finds the entrance to my channel and I can’t help my hips bucking as she slides the tip inside me.

My head rolls to one side and I notice that I can see is both in the long mirror across the room.  It’s an odd experience to be able to watch yourself getting eaten out as if you were across the other side of the room.   The thought is fleeting however as Britt pushes her tongue deep inside me and I feel my legs buckle below me and I groan loudly.

“Fuck”

Britt giggles and I feel the vibration between my legs and my eyes pretty much roll back into my head.  Her tongue leaves me for a moment but just as I was about to make a noise of complaint her lips close around my swollen clit and I’m pretty sure if she sucks any harder it’s no longer going to be attached to me.  If I wasn’t so turned on right now I’d be pretty embarrassed about the noises I’ve been making, but right now I really don’t care.

I feel a ghost of a touch and then fingers slide easily into me and Britt starts pumping them in and out of me.  She’s always known how to play me, she can make it last hours or make me come in minutes and every move she makes is surprisingly familiar, moves that I’ve missed and I now realise have been unconsciously looking for in my other girlfriends.

“Faster” I gasp and she complies.

Yeah, this definitely wasn’t going to last a few hours, I could feel the tension building already and waves if pleasure radiated through my body from my centre to the tips of my toes and all the way to the top of my head.  I realise that my hands are wound tightly in Britt’s hair but she doesn’t seem to care.  Her tongue is working back and forth along my pussy, her fingers are pumping in and out and I realise that if she wasn’t drinking every drop, my juices would have soaked my thighs seconds after she’d started.

The thought of her drinking from me do readily sends a shudder through my body and she picks that moment to add a finger to the ones already inside me.  I don’t know why it is, but when Britt’s inside me it feels so much better than anything else.  Vibrators, strap-ons and yeah, even Quinn’s cock can’t compare to the feeling of Britts fingers

I can feel the need for release building inside me, my whole body seems to be on the brink of exploding and I’m only just able to croak out the words.

“I’m gonna come.”

Yeah, my grammar goes downhill in the throes of sexual ecstasy, live with it.  Britt always takes these words as a challenge and so she works harder.  Her tongue presses harder against me, her fingers pump in and out faster and she pushes them deeper, and then at just the right moment she buries them deep inside me, hitting that spot that she discovered many years ago and it’s like there are fireworks going off in my head.

My whole body convulses and I know I must have just pushed her face deeper into my groin, my back arches and my shoulders slam repeatedly against the wall.  I can feel myself tighten around her, trapping her fingers inside me while my cum gushing out around them and she’s still lapping it all up as I fill her mouth.

I don’t know if I pass out or if I’ve just screwed my eyes shut really tightly, but the next time I open them I’m sitting on the floor with my back against the wall panting heavily and Britt is kneeling between my legs, her fingers still inside me and with a huge grin at her and her own chest rising and falling just as quickly as mine.  She slides her fingers out of me and starts sucking on them and I swear I can see a glint in her eyes.

I watch her as I catch my breath, then I summon the energy I need and I dive at her and we end up lying flat out on the floor, my body on top of hers, my lips pressed against hers and my thigh pressing between her legs and she’s soaked already.  I can taste myself on her lips and the mix of that and the taste I know uniquely as Britt sends a thrill through my body that I haven’t felt in ages.

My hands roam her body, her hips, her ass, her stomach, her breasts, I want, no I need, to touch everywhere, to wipe away the memory of others and make her mine and mine alone.  This time it’s my tongue that invades her mouth and I can feel the moan she produces rumble in her chest.  I want to kiss her forever but I’m aware that someone my knock on the room door any moment so I move my lips down her neck, between her breasts, over her stomach until I’m settled between her legs.

I look up and grin and she’s grinning back down at me and I lower my mouth to her pussy and drink in her honey.  I flick her clit a few times then push my tongue through her folds and into her channel.  She bucks below me, forcing herself into my face and she makes a sound that tells me she’s not going to last long, she’s gotten so worked up from pleasuring me that she’s on a hair trigger.

I’m tempted to tease her, but I need to see her come, to feel her come around my fingers as much as I needed to when her fingers were inside me, so I return my lips to her clit and slide two fingers inside.  Her fingers are scrabbling at the carpet and her head rolls from side to side as she curses and moans and I start to pump my fingers in and out of her slowly building up to the rhythm that I remember she likes.

Her hips thrust up to my mouth again and again.  I can feel her walls flutter around my fingers so I know she’s about to come.  I pump into her a few more times, pushing my fingers in deep and lowering my tongue to her core so I can drink from her as she comes.  I crook my fingers and stroke that spot deep inside her just like she had done with me and suddenly my fingers are trapped within her, she’s gushing into my mouth and she only just avoids crushing my head with her powerful dancer thighs.

She shakes on the floor, curling up over my head as the orgasm rips through her and letting out a wail of pleasure that I know is going to be heard throughout the small store.  Then she collapses back onto the floor and my fingers are free.  I slide them out, licking both her and my fingers clean before collapsing on my back next to her on the floor, both of us panting to catch our breath.

“So” I manage, “Victoria’s Secret next?”

“No, the dress is too tight.” She gasps in reply, “I think I’ll go commando.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats where we got to before it was deleted. I'm working on chapter 5 already which will be more Faberry, but you have to tell me what you'd like to read. 
> 
> Do you want to see the three or four of them to get together again, or would you prefer to keep them in the classic Faberry and Brittana couples? Do you want to see more Faberry than Brittana or the other way around? Do you want to see other characters brought in? Where can they go? What can they do? What happens in their lives?
> 
> I can't promise to keep everyone happy, that is impossible, but where we go will be guided by you readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn

As I watch Brittany drag Santana out of the café door I can’t help but flash back to the numerous times I’d seen them do exactly the same thing back in high school.  Granted back then it was usually Santana doing the dragging and they were usually going for sex, not dress shopping, but still.  I can’t hold anything against Brittany if it all was an honest misunderstanding, just like Santana I can never stay mad at the girl, but there’s part of me that is a little nervous about what will happen in the near future.  I might have to clear some time in my schedule to put Santana back together again, for the second time. 

I hear Rachel sigh beside me and when I turn I see she’s looking towards the door too.

“Do you think they’ll get back together?” she asks a little dreamily.

I can only chuckle thinking back to Santana’s expression when she had first seen Brittany, “Unless Brittany has changed beyond all recognition, they already are back together.  The only question is how long it will take them to admit it to each other, or to us.”

I think for a moment then ask, “Is Brittany still bubbly, honest, caring, adorable, scattered, too trusting, innocent, naïve, a little childlike but in a good way and can break your heart when she dances?”

Rachel had started nodding about half way through my list, “That pretty much sums her up.”

“Yeah, Then she hasn’t changed.”

“Santana isn’t going to…” Rachel starts then trails off.

“Take advantage of her?” I offer and Rachel nods once, “No, it’s more likely to be the other way around.  Santana could never say no to her and she’d protect Brittany with her life.”

“Even after everything?”

“Despite and because of everything, especially if she gets a second chance.”

We sit in silence for a few minutes just finishing our breakfast and I’m very aware of Rachel’s thigh pressing against my own spreading heat throughout my lower body.  I can’t help but realise that this is the first time we’ve been together alone and not sleeping or showering or fucking since Rachel sat on my lap in the subway only yesterday. 

God, has it only been a day?  It seems so long ago now.

I’m kind of nervous to be honest, what if the chemistry we have is limited only to the bedroom?  Well okay bedroom activities in the shower, living room and kitchen too but my point is this, what if we just don’t get along when we’re not having sex?  I’ve been fantasizing about this girl now for months and never thought I would actually get her, but here we are and she’s actually accepted, enthusiastically, the one thing about me that would drive most girls away and I already know that if we don’t get along outside of the bedroom, the resulting break up is going to hurt me badly.

Break up?  I’m already thinking like we’re a couple.

Now I know I’ve already got a fuck buddy, well probably not now Brittany’s back, but the thing with that is that Santana and I get along, mostly.  But Santana’s my friend first and casual sexual partner second and I know I’m not going to be able to do that with someone I don’t get along with.  So I’m nervous and it seems like Rachel can tell because a moment later her hand rests on my knee.

“Are you okay Quinn?” she asks.

“I’m just a little nervous about what happens next.” I say and when she looks a little confused I add “With us I mean.”

Rachel nods and gives my knee a squeeze, “If we get on outside of the bedroom you mean?”

When I nod Rachel leans over and rests her head on my shoulder, “Well, we know we’re both attracted to each other right?  And the sex is out of this world.”

“Amazing” I agree nodding.

“So let’s not worry about everything else and just see how it goes.  We can spend time together getting to know each other and in the meantime have awesome sex.  And if it doesn’t work” she pauses and shrugs, “Then I think we’re both mature enough to deal with it without hurting each other.”

“Okay” I manage to agree, but I can’t help but hope that we never have to ‘deal with it’ because frankly I doubt I’d ever find anyone else that is so beautiful and that would accept me so readily.

I take a sip of my drink and decide to change the subject.  “So what came up that you couldn’t help Brittany find her dress?” I ask.

“You mean apart from you?” Rachel asks with a smirk and a glance at my lap which causes me to giggle, “Well actually nothing.  But given how they were looking at each other I just figured it was a good excuse to let Brittany and Santana have some time together.  I could tell that Santana would have ended up going with her anyway and I’d just have been a third wheel.”

“Yeah, they’re probably making out in a changing room somewhere.  Or worse…”

“They wouldn’t!” Rachel exclaims.

“They would and I know for a fact that Santana has.  There was only a curtain for a door and another customer walked in on us but luckily she didn’t see anything and just thought we were making out.  Thank God Santana was wearing a long skirt.”

Rachel is looking at me with an expression that is the dictionary definition of shocked, “You… Santana…  In public!” she tries.

“Yeah” I can’t help but chuckle, “It was one of Santana’s experimental phases and let’s just say she’s very hard to say no to when she gets something like that in her head.”

“Weren’t you worried about being seen?”

“Of course but it’s not like we did it in the ladies toilets where anyone could have walked in, with the curtain shut no one should have walked in.  But I guess some people don’t follow the rules.”

Rachel just shakes her head and mutters something like ‘unbelievable’ and I can’t help but chuckle, “What?  You’re telling me you’ve never been out and wanted a quickie?  The thrill of the chance of someone catching you?  Being discovered just as you’re on the edge and can’t stop so they end up watching you come?”

“No” Rachel huffs but I can see her blush slightly which suggests that maybe she has thought about it.

“Babe you can tell me, I know you’re not some innocent virgin.  You did drag a complete stranger out of a subway car and into your bed yesterday.”  She’s looking at me with her eyes wide in surprise and I look back at her confused, “What?”

“You called me Babe.” She says

I think back and realise that yes, that exactly what I just did.  “It just sort of slipped out, I’m sorry if it’s too soon…”

“No” She says quickly and with a smile, “It’s okay, I like it.”

And then she’s kissing me and it’s like the rest of the world melts away, all I can see is her, the feel of her lips on mine, her arms around my neck as her tongue slips into my mouth.  My hands find her hips and slide up, slipping under her top to rest skin on skin on her waist and I want to pull her closer to me but that would mean pulling her on top of me and that could lead somewhere that I doubt the café owner would appreciate.

We break apart, both of us panting for breath, and the real world snaps back into place around us.  Our breakfasts are done and while we could order more coffee, we both agree we’ve already had enough of that for the moment.  So we head out of the café and turn in a random direction on the sidewalk and my heart sores when her hand slips into mine as we walk along side by side.  I know I have this big stupid grin on my face but right now I couldn’t care less, I’m walking down the street hand in hand with a gorgeous girl and life really couldn’t be much better.

“So, where are we going?” I ask.

“Well, I have a booking at a spa in a few hours, I was going to take Brittany after we found her a dress but we can go together.  We just have a couple of hours to kill before we go.”

I had stopped walking when Rachel had mentioned a spa and a moment our linked hands cause Rachel to stop too.  She turns and stands before me looking concerned.

“What’s wrong Quinn?”

I swallow, “I don’t go to spas, or public pools, or gyms or anywhere like that.”

“Why?” she asks and then understanding washes over her features when I glance down between us. “Oh, I see.  But this place is meant for celebrities or people that want privacy.  Each person or group gets their own suite and the attendants are all under very strict contracts.  No one else will see you and anyone who does won’t talk about it.”

“Are you sure?” I ask and I’m a little embarrassed at how small my voice sounds.

Don’t get me wrong, I’ve accepted who I am a long time ago.  Brittany and Santana saw to that years ago when they both decided they wanted to lose their ‘cock virginity’ to me, they’d been making love (because with them it was never just sex) to each other for months and decided they both wanted to know what a real cock felt like.  It didn’t take them long to persuade me, not when Santana put her hand down my spankies one day when we were all hanging out in her room and it always amused me that my first real sexual experience was a threesome with my best friends.  And while the whole thing went as well as one could expect, the three of us had never repeated the experience.

But the problem I have is other people’s reactions.  Its crushing enough when someone I’m interested in finds out and freaks out, but I don’t need complete strangers finding out and looking at me with surprise, pity, disgust or hatred.  So I don’t go to places where bikini’s or similar are the appropriate ware and if I do go somewhere like a beach, I’ll usually be wearing at least jean shorts and I don’t go swimming.

“Positive” Rachel says, “And if you’re not comfortable, we can leave whenever you like.  You don’t have to do something you don’t want to do.  Okay?”

“Okay” I nod and my heart races a little when Rachel smiles at me.

“So” she starts, “Do we need to go bikini shopping?”

“What?” I ask confused.

“Well there will only be you and me, a sauna and a hot tub.  We could wear bikinis or…” she pauses playing with some of the buttons on the front if my dress, “we could do without.”

I can feel my face flush as I think about sitting in a small sauna or hot tub with her naked and I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of her and if there are attendants around…

“Let’s pick up some bikinis.” I decide.

She smiles at turns dragging me to the side of the road by our still locked hands and she’s barely stuck a hand in the air before a cab is pulling up at the kerb.  She bends down to the driver’s window and speaks to the person behind the wheel for a moment before we both climb in the back and then we’re on our way.

And that’s how, about an hour later, I find myself in a changing room in Victoria’s Secret trying not to watch Rachel trying on various pieces of lingerie since it seems she can’t go into this particular store and buy just one thing.  Thank God she’s trying them on over her existing underwear which is skimpy enough but offers significantly more coverage than some of the items she’s trying on.

“What do you think?” she asks.

“Very nice Rach.” I croak trying not to look because let’s be realistic here, any underwear looks criminally good on her.

“Aren’t you going to try on that bikini?” she asks

I nod and start changing, it’s an excuse not to watch her at least and soon I’m standing with my bikini on over my own underwear.  The bikini bottoms over my boy shorts look a little ridiculous but what looks even more ridiculous is my obvious erection, caused by Rachel’s underwear shenanigans, which is still contained by my boy shorts but is poking well out of the bikini.

“Hmmm” Rachel says standing next to me as we both look in the full length mirror.  “I like the colour and cut on you, but we will need to do something about this.”

She trails her fingertips over the head of my cock and even through the material she’s spreading fire through my body.  I can’t help but whimper which causes Rachel to giggle and the next moment she’s pushed me against the wall and is pulling down my bikini and boy shorts.

“Rach” I gasp, “We can’t do this… not here…”

“Why not?” She asks as her hand closes around my cock, “At least we have a locking door.”

 And at that point I’m pretty much out of arguments, my hands scrabble at the wall behind me but there’s nothing to gain purchase on and my hips buck slightly when her mouth closes around the head of my penis.  Her mouth is warm and wet as she sucks on me like a lollipop and I have to put my hand over my own mouth to be able to keep quiet when her tongue starts stroking my glands.  As her head starts moving back and forward taking me further into her mouth I rest my free hand on her head, my fingers tangled in her hair and I have to resist pushing her further onto me just as much as I’m resisting pushing my hips forward.

I think we locked the door when we came in here but I’m not sure so I’m expecting someone to walk in on us any moment, my eyes flitting between Rachel sucking me, our reflection in the full length mirror and trying to discern any movement in the door knob.  But then Rachel’s doing her deep throat thing and she starts humming as well and any concern I had goes out the proverbial window.  My eyes close and my head falls back to thunk against the wall and a groan escapes through my fingers before my hand drops from my mouth any thought at restraint lost.

“Fuck Rach” I gasp.

She giggles and as I feel the vibrations all through my cock she picks that moment to slide her free hand up my thigh to gently squeeze my balls.  It’s like she’s pulled my trigger and I’m coming into her throat, a low but constant moan escaping from my chest and she’s swallowing every drop just like she did yesterday.  She doesn’t stop swallowing until I’m spent, then she releases me from her mouth to lick me clean, following my cock down as my suddenly weak legs cause me to slide down the wall.  Once she’s done, she pulls my boy shorts back up over my package and gives it a pat.

“Feeling better?” she asks and all I can do is nod.

She jumps up from before me and turns to pull another pair of panties and matching bra from the pile she brought in with her.  “What do you think of these?”

A while later and we’re finally done shopping.  I’ve recovered enough to be able to walk again and Rachel has bought a stack of underwear as well as her bikini, my single bag looks a little pitiful next to her collection and there’s a certain glint in her eye when Rachel offers to let me look through her purchases again later.   

We stop for an uneventful lunch and then we head over to the spa.  It takes up a number of floors in an impressive skyscraper in the heart of New York and it is pretty obvious immediately that this place has to cost, a lot.  We’re shown into what is basically a suite of rooms that will be ours for the rest of the day and my jaw drops at what I see before me.

The main room has a bunch of huge comfy looking sofas before a massive television.  Off of it are a number of smaller rooms, one looks to be set up like a mini beauty parlour capable of handling everything from manicures to full hair styling.  Another has a couple of massage tables in it, separated by a curtain for some reason.  A third is actually a mini sauna while the fourth has the hot tub and a continuation of the wall of windows from the main room.  There are other rooms too, but I don’t get a chance to look around them all.

Rachel collapses on one of the sofas next to her piles of bags, “I guess we should do the massages first, then mani/pedi and see what we feel like from there?” she asks.

I nod and she reaches for the telephone that’s on the coffee table, talks to whoever answers for a moment and a few minutes later I’m opening the door to let two female masseuses in.  They head straight for the room that contains the massage tables letting us know to join them whenever we are ready so we change into the fluffy robes we’ve been provided with and head through to join them.

Rachel drops her robe and jumps up onto her table lying face down while the masseuse covers her lower half with a large folded towel.  My masseuse obviously realises my nervousness and offers to step outside while I get myself situated, which I gratefully accept and a few moments later I’m face down on my own table just like Rachel. 

The masseuse comes back in and starts working on my arms and shoulders and I can feel myself start to relax.  That is until Rachel starts making little groaning and moaning noises as her masseuse works on her.  I try to ignore the sounds but I’m pretty sure she makes the same ones when we’re having sex and that, along with the supple hands of the masseuse on my back and limbs, causes an unfortunate reaction in the crotch area.  At least it’s trapped between me and the table.

“Would you turn over please Miss?”  The masseuse says.

“Um, I’m fine as I am thanks.” I reply a little nervously.

“Its okay miss, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about I assure you.  I’m sure I’ve seen it all before and I’m a trained professional so if you want a full massage, I’m going to have to ask you to turn over.”

I sigh and as she holds the towel over me I move onto my back and position myself in the middle of the table again.  As she drops the towel over me again I can see her eyes literally pop out of her head and I don’t have to look down to know that I’m causing a tent in the towel.

“Um… Em… Er… Um…” the masseuse stumbles over her words as her face flushes bright red, then she turns and runs out of the room.

“Fuck” I sigh.

“What’s wrong Quinn?” Rachel’s voice comes to me through the curtain.

“My masseuse just did a runner.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?” I ask back as I rest my forearm over my now closed eyes.

I here Rachel talking quietly to the other masseuse and a few moments later the suite door opens and closes again.  There’s a moments silence then I feel the towel covering me being pulled off and Rachel giggles.

“She must have been something to get you so worked up.” She says.

She might have been jealous but I’m relieved to hear a teasing tone in her voice, “It wasn’t her, it was you.  All that moaning and groaning you were doing, and I was fine until she told me to roll over.”

Rachel giggles again and I drop my arm to push myself up on my elbows.  Rachel is standing totally naked next to the table I’m lying on and her eyes appear to be locked onto my cock.  My own eyes can’t resist traveling up and down Rachel’s body taking in every dip and curve so I have no warning when Rachel’s fingertips start stroking my penis and I can’t stop the moan that escapes my throat.  I collapse back onto the bed as Rachel’s hand closes around me and starts slowly stroking up and down my length and the tightness in my lower body turns to flames burning in my blood.

“Come on” Rachel says.

She grabs my hand and pulls me off of the table and tries to drag me out to the main room, but I stop just inside the door.

“Rach, what if someone sees us?” I point out while glancing at the windows.

Yes we’re a good few floors up so no one is going to casually walk past, but there are other towers nearby and I’m pretty sure I can see into some of those floors from her.  Plus you never know when someone is going to be in one of those contraptions they use to clean the windows.

But Rachel just laughs, “This place is for people that like privacy remember?” She gestures at the expanse of glass, “Its one way glass Quinn, we can see out but no one can see in, even if they had their nose pressed up against the glass.”

I stop resisting and Rachel drags me out into the middle of the room.  She looks around for a moment as if deciding something then the next thing I know, she’s pushed me down onto the sofa and she’s standing over me running her eyes over my body again.  I reach out my hand and grab her thigh because it’s right there, she’s totally naked (I might have mentioned that before) and I need to touch her.  I tug on her thigh and she leans forward balancing herself with one hand against the back of the sofa but she seems to get the message because the next moment she has swung her other leg over me and is lowering her body on top of mine, trapping my erection between us.

She looks down at me, her arms either side of my head supporting her as she hovers above me and then she lowers herself until our lips meet.  We kiss hungrily, as if we haven’t kissed each other in years even although it’s only been a few hours and my arms close around her torso pulling her down until our bodies are pressed tightly together.  I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip and she opens her mouth for me, greedily sucking on my tongue when I slip it inside and I can’t help but groan again.

Her hips start moving against mine, grinding my cock between us and my eyes roll up at the feeling, my head lolling backward onto the sofa in the process pulling my tongue free of Rachel’s mouth with a pop.  She giggles over me, probably at the look that I know has to be on my face right now, and she grinds her hips against me again followed shortly by her sucking on my neck.  My hands slide down her back to her ass and pull her hard against me as I raise my thigh between her legs and it’s her turn to produce a moan that’s muffled by my neck.

My thigh presses against her core and I can feel her heat and wetness against my skin.  She moves again but this time she’s looking for friction against my thigh, grinding herself up and down my thigh until I feel her whole body shivering above me.  I wrap my arms around her waist and burry my face in her neck, returning the kisses and nibbles she’s given me.

Then my need for her, my need to be inside her even if we’re doing nothing other than laying there totally still, becomes too much and I’ve flipped us over so I’m hovering over her and she’s giggling below me.

“Rach, I…”

And that’s as far as I get before her hand, which she’s slipped between us without me noticing, has closed around my cock and she’s already guiding me into her.  I feel the opening of her channel against my head and I push against her just enough to slide it inside causing us both to groan in pleasure.  I guess I waited too long for Rachel’s preference because her legs close around me, pulling me tight against her and in the process sliding my length into her channel until I’m fully sheathed in her and our hips are pressed together.

Rachel keeps her legs locked around my hips so I can’t thrust into her like I really want to do, so I lay there for a moment just enjoying the feel of her warmth surrounding me before pushing myself up on my hands, one either side of Rachel’s head, and looking down at the girl below me.  Her eyes are closed and her mouth forms a little oh shape, then her eyes open and her hands clasp around my neck to pull my lips down to hers. 

Her legs release me as our lips crash together and before I realise what I’m doing, I’m already sliding in and out of her wetness, my hips working back and forth with a mind of their own and the sound of the collision of wet skin is added to our moans and groans.  She moans into my mouth and take the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, simultaneously penetrating both sets of her lips with my body parts and I feel her nails digging into my back.  There’s going to be marks there tomorrow even if she doesn’t draw blood, but right now I couldn’t care less, I just need her right where she is this very second, writhing underneath me as I make love to her.

We break the kiss already panting for breath and I’m still pounding into her but she’s twisting around below me as if she needs something else, then realisation dawns.  I slide me left forearm under her neck allowing me to balance on top of her with just one arm and my other hand moves down over her abs and stomach, between our two bodies until finally my fingers reach their destination.

Her eyes shoot open and she gasps with pleasure when my fingers press against her clit.  I rub her nub gently in time with my thrusts and she all but stops moving, just her hips canting up to meet me as I push down into her and she seems to be babbling something between her moans and groans, I can only make out the occasional word and not so occasional obscenity.  I can feel her juices soaking my fingers, cock and both our thighs and the fire that has been burning within me since she first touched me on the massage table has reached a crescendo.

“Fuck… Rach…” I gasp

“Quuiiiiin!” Rachel pretty much shouts in my ear.

She’s making that cute growling noise I know she makes when she about to come, so I slide almost all the way out of her before burying myself deep inside, my fingers continuing to work her clit and then her back arches and I feel her tighten around me and the pulsing of her walls around my cock is enough to make me unwind, pumping my seed deep inside her pussy.

Our moans and pants mingle as muscles pump, fluids mix and bodies shake and after what might have been a few moments or a few hours we lay spent on the sofa.  I roll off of her onto the ample space of the oversized sofa and a few moments later Rachel curls into my side, one leg over mine and an arm wrapped around my stomach as her head rests on my shoulder and my arm automatically closes around her.

I guess we must have dozed off like that because the next thing I remember is being woken by small kisses all over my face and chest.  I open my eyes to see Rachel smiling down at me, still wonderfully naked and I’m pretty sure if I looked close enough I could see her thighs still covered in her dried juices and my come.  For some reason that makes me smile.

“We have an hour left.  Want to spend it in the hot tub?” She asks holding out her hand.

Nodding, I take her hand and she leads me through to the room with the hot tub.  It occurs that we never bothered with the bikinis, but right now I couldn’t care less, I’m still on a high from the session we had earlier and our current bikini-less state lets me truly appreciate Rachel’s gorgeous body.

She lets me climb in the tub first and I stretch my legs out in front of me, closing my eyes to rest my head against some pillows lined up on the edge.  I feel the water move and splash as Rachel climbs in and a moment later she’s straddling my lap with her hands holding on to the tub at either side of my head as her hips grind against me.

“God Rach, Again?” I ask. 

Which only causes us both to have a fit of giggles remembering the last time that question was asked.  It’s not like it’s going to be a problem, I’m already growing hard thanks to her rubbing against me and I’m pretty sure the point of no return has come and well gone.  If I want any relief from my rapidly growing erection, its either going to be inside Rachel or by my own hand and the latter doesn’t sound so good when a naked Rachel is gyrating in my lap.

“Yes again” Rachel confirms without stopping, “You should have seen the dream I just had.”

She reaches down between us, grabbing my cock and my eyes bug out as in one smooth movement she’s slid down it until I’m once again sheathed deep inside the warm wetness of her core.  My hands find her hips but I’m pretty much just watching as she bounces up and down in my lap.  Rachel may not have the biggest breasts but I’ve decided that they, like pretty much every other part of her, are perfect and I can’t help but watch at the bounce up and down before me at pretty much eye level.

I can feel my cock tightening already and I bite my lip trying to control myself enough to wait for Rachel, but whatever dream she had must have been good because she’s panting and moaning and a moment later she thrusts down impaling herself on me and wraps her arms around my shoulders.  I can feel her shake both as she presses herself against my chest and as her walls convulse around my cock and we both cry out as I once again pump my seed inside her.

We sit for a while in the hot tub letting the heat unwind our muscles then head for the shower where we do actually shower, though we do have some fun making sure each other is totally clean.  On the way out the spa the manager apologises profusely, not only comp-ing us today’s session but giving us both year passes for as many visits as we’d like to make.  I might go back.

We reach home in the early evening, grabbing our mail before we head upstairs and head to our separate ways to grab some fresh clothes.  I dump the mail on the coffee table on my way to my bedroom and when I’m done I collapse onto the sofa and put my feet up.  Relaxing can be so tiring, at least how Rachel and I do it.

A few moments later there’s a banging on my door, “It open!”

Rachel storms in looking rather unhappy waving an envelope in her hand, “Did you get one of these?” she asks.  She spots the pile of mail on the coffee table and sorts through it thrusting a similar envelope into my hands.  I open the letter hoping it’ll clarify what the heck is going on and after the first few sentences my jaw drops.

“Their evicting us?!”

“All of us” Rachel confirms throwing herself down onto the sofa next to me, “Their knocking down the whole fucking building.”

“Fuck” I really don’t know what else to say at this point.

“I don’t have time to find another apartment” Rachel declares, “I’m in the middle of a show and I can’t drop everything just like that.  And I bet we don’t get our deposits back any time soon, they’re quick enough taking money, but don’t hold your breath trying to get it back.”

“Move in with me”  I’ve no idea where that came from, it just sort of came out of my mouth without me thinking about it but now the idea is out there I kind of like it.  Rachel looks a little surprised though.

“I mean, I’ll find a place and you can stay in my spare room till you have time to find your own.  How does that sound?” Hopefully good enough that she won’t actually go looking for a place of her own.  And I’m hoping that she’s not too interested in having her own room.

“Okay” she nods, “That sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, looks like we're actually moving towards a story here. As always suggestions of what you'd like to see in future chapters are welcome, otherwise I'll have to make it up ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd forgotten about this? Well I've been a little busy with other stories and I got a little stuck on this one, how to handle the house search etc in a way that was interesting. In the end I didn't bother, skipped the whole thing and put Quinn and Rachel exactly where I wanted them anyway.
> 
> To clarify, the sections in italics are flashbacks.
> 
> Please do leave feedback, I'm always interested in what people thing of my stories.

Quinn

In the end Santana had come up with the solution to our housing problem.  I’d been looking for three weeks and everything had been either unsuitable or way to expensive, not that I couldn’t afford them but I have a thing against paying more for something than it’s worth and the prices for some of the places I’d seen were just ridiculous.  But Santana had shown up at my office for a meeting about her next album (or tour, her choice) and being as nosy as she is, she found the papers on my desk.

She insists we move in with her, well her and Brittany and I have to wonder when that happened.  But she’s happy so I’m happy and hopefully it’ll stay that way.  Anyway when her second album went platinum she bought this huge penthouse in the middle of the city despite me pointing out that it was way too massive for just her.  I guess it’s just as well she didn’t listen though because otherwise Rachel and I wouldn’t have a place to stay right now.

The penthouse has two wings separated from each other by the main living area.  One wing contains Santana and Brittany’s suite plus a few rooms that were originally guest rooms but that Santana converted into a mini recording studio and her little used office.  The other wing has another suite, slightly smaller than Santana’s, and more guest rooms, one of which we were using to store all our spare furniture and stuff in.

I’d been a little nervous the first time I’d brought Rachel over to Santana’s place to see what she thought.  We’d been sleeping in the same bed pretty much constantly since we’d gotten together, spending alternate nights in her apartment or mine, and I was standing in the suite’s bedroom with her wondering how to bring up the subject of sleeping arrangements when Rachel takes care of that for me.

“We’ll use your bed; it’s more comfortable than mine.” She said turning towards me with a shy smile, “That’s assuming you don’t mind sharing.”

I didn’t mind sharing, I really, really didn’t mind, so we moved into Santana’s guest suite pretty much immediately and made it our own.  No one even mentioned looking for somewhere more permanent.

Of course there are always surprised when you live with someone and living with Santana certainly brought up a good few of them.  I’d forgotten (blocked out?) that when I had lived with Santana before, back when we had been dating and shared a dorm room, she had a habit of walking around totally naked.  Turns out she hasn’t exactly given up that habit and the first time she wandered into the living room totally naked I just about had to pick Rachel’s jaw up off the floor.

Santana knows she has a good body and she isn’t shy about showing it off and when we asked her to get dressed she pointed out that we’d all seen each other naked before, heck we’d had sex together (except for Britt), so what was the problem?  We managed to persuade her not to come out of her suite without at least a pair of boyshorts on which may or may not be an improvement depending on how you look at it.

Of course Britt took that as permission to do the same thing, so at that point there were two near naked women walking around the apartment on a pretty regular basis, which was really starting to frustrate me in more than one way.  It all came to a head one Sunday morning …

* * *

_I wake up naked and alone, the sheets pushed down to my hips leaving my skin to goose bump in the apartment’s impressive air conditioning. Naked because Rachel and I long ago gave up on the pretence of sleepwear and alone because Rachel’s side of the bed already cooling, the girl herself not to be found in the suite we had called our own for the last week._

_I slip into a pair of shorts and tank top then pad across the suite to the door that links it to the rest of the apartment and follow the voices to find Brittany, Santana and Rachel all sitting around the breakfast bar chatting and munching away on their cereal.  It takes my brain a few moments to catch up with what I can see and it slowly dawns that I’m looking at three women sitting naked around the breakfast bar apart from boyshorts or, in Rachel’s case, a very small pair of shorts._

_My own shorts are suddenly feeling far too tight._

_Santana and Brittany are sitting on one side of the breakfast bar with Rachel on the other with her back towards me but when she sees Brittany wave a hello to me she turns around giving me a huge smile and I suddenly have a perfect view of all three pairs of breasts.  I manage to swallow the whimper that wants to escape my throat and instead walk over behind Rachel and wrap my arms around her near naked body._

_“Come back to bed babe.” I whisper in her ear.  When she shakes her head I add “Please come back to bed, otherwise I might have to bed you over this breakfast bar and take you right here.”_

_She taps my hands and I release my hold on her to let her stand but she doesn’t turn to head back to the suite but instead bends over the breakfast bar sticking her butt out towards me and looking over her should with a glint in her eye.  I swallow and glance up at Santana and Brittany who are still eating their cereal but are looking on with interest and when I look back at Rachel she’s grinning and wiggling her ass at me._

_“Don’t promise what you can’t deliver babe” she smirks._

_She starts to straighten up but I step over to her, standing just to her left, and place my left hand on her back to not really hold her down, if she wanted to she could stand and step away but my touch stops her.  I’m not sure if she’s calling my bluff and while I had originally been joking, the desire to do exactly what I suggested was now running strong.  My right hand slides down her back, which causes her to gasp, before I take a handful of her ass and give it a good squeeze._

_“Don’t try to call my bluff babe, ‘cause you might find I’m not bluffing.”_

_I slid my hand down over her ass to her cup her pussy through her shorts and as I finish the sentence I press my hand gently against her causing her to gasp and buck against me._

_“Fuck…” she moans, “Do it.”_

_Her shorts are so thin that I can feel every fold and crevice of her through the already damp fabric as I run my fingers along the length of her slit, easily navigating my way across well-known skin to find and rub her clit causing her body to jump under my touch.  Her already heavy breathing becomes slightly ragged as she gasps for air._

_“Last chance” I whisper, “If those shorts come off while your bent over like that, I’m not stopping till I’m done.” I glance up at Santana with a smirk, “Audience or no audience.”_

_I don’t really know what I was expecting, if Rachel had been bluffing she’d probably drag me off to our bedroom, but what I didn’t expect to happen was exactly what did.  Rachel’s hands go directly to her hips and before I know what’s happened her shorts are pooling on the floor and my hand is pressing against her naked wet core._

_I pull my fingers up her slit away from her clit, she’s so wet right now I’m sure if I looked I’d see her juices running down her thighs, and with no warning plunge two fingers deep into her channel in one smooth movement causing her to gasp and grab on to the other side of the breakfast bar with both hands.  Her back flexes and her hips slide back and forward as she tries to ride my fingers but I keep them still within her._

_“Quiiiiinn…” she moans, sounding seriously turned on and like a spoiled brat at the same time._

_“Tell me what you want baby.” I slide my fingers almost all the way out of her and back in to give her a little encouragement._

_“Fuck me Quinn!” she moans, “Please… Fuck me now!”_

_If I hadn’t already been painfully turned on the tone of Rachel’s voice would have had me done for, as it was I had to grit my teeth and breathe deeply through flared nostrils just to avoid coming in my own shorts.  It doesn’t help that my fingers feel like they are encased in liquid fire, she’s unbelievable hot and wet and her already tight channel seems to be contracting around them._

_I slide my fingers out and back in, the start of a slow but steady rhythm, and the purr of pleasure that escapes my baby’s chest banishes any reservations I may have had of doing this in front of our housemates and I come up with a plan.  It’s a simple plan but it’s a good plan and I like it.  I’m going to make her come around my fingers and then I’m going to fill her first with my cock and make her come around that as I pump my seed into her._

_I keep my fingers moving slowly and she’s rocking her hips trying to get them deeper inside of her.  She whines her unhappiness probably because I’m not going fast enough for her, but I’m in control and we’re doing things my way, at least that’s what I told myself until I realised I’d unconsciously speeded up the movement.  Not by a lot, but apparently enough to please Rachel as her whine turns into a moan the next time I thrust into her._

_My eyes haven’t left the expanse of her naked body, her tanned skin contrasting with the black marble of the breakfast bar, since her shorts hit the ground and I suddenly feel the need to press my lips against her flesh.  I start at her ass, those round globes of flesh I could spend hours worshiping if only she wasn’t so shy about it, but right now she doesn’t seem to notice as I press my lips against first one cheek and then the other.  I can’t resist opening my mouth slightly and nipping at her ass with my teeth which causes her to jump and squeak with surprise, but a twist of my fingers inside her causes her to collapse back onto the marble with a groan and I continue my mouth’s attack on her ass, finally leaving a large hickey on the upper portion just below her hip._

_I swap the fingers I have inside her on the next thrust, sliding in my middle and ring finger leaving the index finger to slide along her fold and find her clit just as I press a kiss against the base of her spine.  She bucks backwards and curses and I can’t help but grin as I continue to kiss and nip my way up her spine, increasing the speed of my hand between her legs._

_She’s rocking her hips with each thrust of my fingers and each time push deep inside her I twist my fingers just as my index finger hits her clit.  I can’t quite circle it when I pull my fingers out, so I make do with alternating between stroking and gently pressing it when it’s in reach.  Rachel’s constantly moaning or groaning or quietly cursing and her whole body is rocking slightly from side to side in time with her hips._

_My kisses have reached her shoulder blade and I take advantage of her side to side movement to slide my free hand underneath her body and squeeze her breast, finding the nipple and rolling to between my fingers.  She moans my name and I pick up speed because I can tell she’s close.  I want to get to her neck, leave my mark there so other people can see it and to match the one on her ass but her hair is in the way and I really don’t want to move either of my hands right now._

_A pale hand comes in to view and Brittany pushes Rachel’s hair out of the way and I smother the now available skin with kisses and little nips before finally leaving a good size mark just where her neck become shoulder.  I feel her walls flutter around my fingers and I slide three fingers into her, picking up the pace to match the rhythm she’s now demanding._

_I pull my head back to admire the mark I just left and to watch Rachel come, but I realise for the first time that she’s actually looking at something just off to our left, her eyes tracking some back and forth movement._

_I turn my head to find Brittany sitting on Santana’s lap; both girls have lost their shorts and are not totally naked, their bodies turned towards us.  Brittany’s legs are spread wide, held open by Santana’s own, and the movement Rachel has been tracking is Santana’s hand moving back and forth as her fingers slide into the blonde’s core.  Both girls thighs are glistening wet and Brittany’s actually dripping every time Santana’s long fingers slide out of her._

_“Fuck…” it’s my turn to curse as I witness my best friend and ex-fuck buddy screwing her girlfriend._

_I have a sudden desire to taste their thighs, to lick up the plentiful juices to be found there and savour the taste, but I know I can’t and instead I slide back down Rachel’s body, peppering her skin with kisses and nips, until I’m kneeling behind her.  My tongue explores Rachel around my fingers, licking up as much of her juices as I can and moaning with pleasure at the taste sliding down my throat.  I push my tongue down until I find her clit and alternate between sucking it between my lips and stroking it with my tongue._

_And that’s all Rachel needs, she’s suddenly clamping down around my fingers and her whole body is shaking, the moans and groans she’s been making are suddenly gone and there silence until my name rips from her throat as she thrashes against the marble beneath her.  I wince a little knowing she’s going to have bruises tomorrow but I keep my hand moving inside her, first helping her ride out her orgasm then slowly starting to work her up again when she’s lying panting on the worktop._

_“Quinn?” she asks when she realises I’m not stopping yet._

_“I told you baby” I say with a grin, “I’m not stopping until I’m done and I’m not done yet.”_

_I pull my fingers out of her and lick them clean before pulling off my top.  Rachel starts to push herself up and I place a hand on her back, gently pushing her down again._

_“Oh no you don’t.”_

_Once she’s back down on the marble I slide off my shorts releasing my throbbing cock and becoming the last one in the apartment to get fully naked.  I slide my fingers through Rachel’s folds, collecting the honey coating them before spreading it over my erection.  I glance up at Santana and Brittany and find their eyes watching my hand sliding up and down with their mouths open._

_“She’s bigger than I remember.” Brittany says not so quietly to Santana._

_“And she knows what to do with it now.” Santana confirms._

_I can’t help but grin at both comments at I position myself behind Rachel.  I don’t need to ask if she’s ready, her thighs and pussy are drenched and wide open for me, so I position the head of my cock at her opening and push it into her in one smooth motion.  We both groan as I fill her and I hold still to let her adjust to my size, glancing up to Brittany and Santana who both seem to be staring at us hungrily._

_After a few moments Rachel says “Okay” to indicate she’s ready and my hands drop to her hips, my fingers digging in to the flesh there as I start to thrust out and in.  I start slowly again, sliding almost my total length out of her just leaving the tip inside and then pushing deep into her again until my hips press against her ass, but that doesn’t seem to please Rachel._

_“Quinn… faster!”_

_Who am I to disappoint?  And anyway, I’m not going to last much longer myself, I had felt like I was going to explode from the moment she had clamped down around my fingers and the stillness after sliding my cock into her heat had been as much for my benefit as it was hers.  So I bite my bottom lip and grip her hips tighter as I pick up the pace until my hips are rapidly slapping against her ass.  We’re both groaning and panting and cursing and I’m doing my best to hold on as long as I can but Rachel’s pussy pulsing around my cock with every stroke is soon going to be too much._

_“Close… so close…” Rachel gasps between moans._

_I can’t help the grin that shapes my lips as I slide one hand down underneath the prone girl, across her belly and down between her legs, fingers questing for that little bundle of nerves…._

_“Fuuuuck! Quiiiiiiiiin!”_

_Rachel clamps down around me just as I’ve pushed my cock deep inside her, her body convulses repeatedly and it’s only the fact that she’s bent over the breakfast bar that stops her collapsing completely.  The feeling of her pulsing tightness around my cock sends waves of pleasure throughout my body, fireworks going off behind my slammed closed eyes and almost every muscle in my body seems to lock up leaving me unable to breath as I tip over the edge and pump my cum into her waiting and willing body._

_It could have been seconds or hours before we both start to relax and I’m suddenly aware my shaky legs aren’t going to hold me up for much longer.  I take an unsteady step backwards, sliding out of Rachel and casing us both to groan, and plop onto the stool that Rachel had been occupying until very recently.  There’s no noise except for the panting of four people until Santana that finds her voice._

_“Is this going to be a regular thing on a Sunday morning?”_

_She actually sounds genuinely curious rather than joking and all I can do is shrug._

_“Just be thankful she didn’t decide to bend you over this thing and fuck you.” Rachel comments from that very position, still showing no intention of moving._

_Santana has a glint in her eyes, “Don’t promise what she won’t deliver babe.”_

* * *

Eventually Rachel had pushed herself up from the marble, with a little help, and we all disappear off to our suites to have showers, Rachel and I sharing of course.  When we returned to the living area we found a now fully clothed Santana scrubbing both the marble worktop and the stools we’d been sitting on while Brittany mopped the floor.

The rest of the day had turned out to be a pretty quiet Sunday, we went out to shop do a bit of shopping, had lunch out together, spent some time in the park just enjoying the nice weather and then heading home to cuddle up with our respective partners in front of the TV and watch some movies.  It wasn’t until the next morning that anyone mentioned the events of Sunday morning.

* * *

_Rachel and I are the first up though it is still well in to the morning; Rachel had told me once about her 6am starts to the day but I’m thankful that she gave those up long ago when the realities of evening performances had made themselves known.  For myself, I’d changed my schedule somewhat so that I could have my time off at the same time as Rachel, Sundays and Mondays rather than Saturday and Sunday.  It did mean I had to trust my subordinates more than normal but they were under strict instructions to call me if they needed to._

_We were eating what was basically brunch at the breakfast bar, both fully clothed in shorts and tank tops this time, when Santana makes herself known. I had thought she might have gotten dressed this time or at least still worn boyshorts but I wasn’t expecting her to show up entirely naked.  I manage to swallow the mouthful of food I was chewing and opened my mouth to ask… something when Santana cut me off._

_“You two made me ruin a pair of underwear yesterday, so I’m not taking any chances.  At least the stools are wipe-clean.”_

_I turn my head to meet Rachel’s eyes and we both shrug, living with Santana was turning out to be eventful though we had sort of expected that when we’d agreed to move in.  And if you think about it, yesterday definitely was our fault._

_“Is Britt up?”_

_“Yeah, she was going to get dressed.” Santana says_

_So when Brittany does turn up, neither Rachel nor I are ready for exactly what she was wearing.  Santana happens to be standing with her back to the girl, so we both have to swallow our reactions or we’ll tip her off, but like Santana, Brittany is totally naked.  Except, that is, for the large strap-on.  She does a little posing for us, the silicone appendage sticking up proudly from between her thighs and I have to admit the girls got swagger._

_“Morning Britt” I’ve no idea how Rachel manages to sound more or less normal._

_Santana grins but doesn’t turn round, “Honey, do you want some…”_

_She’s cut off when Brittany steps up behind her and wraps her arms around the Latina’s waist and it looks like she grinds her hips against Santana’s ass for a few seconds._

_“Britt…?”_

_Santana sounds a little unsure but I can see her hips grind back against the blonde, her nipples are suddenly hard and I’m close enough to see her pupils are blown.  I wouldn’t be surprised if her thighs were already wet given how heavy her breathing has suddenly turned, but she’s already pressed up against the breakfast bar so I can’t see.  Which might be a good thing when I think about it._

_“It’s our turn to put on a show Honey.”_

_I just overhear Brittany whisper to Santana and the Latina flushes and swallows nervously but she doesn’t resist the blonde’s hand on her back pushing her down over the breakfast bar into a position similar to what Rachel had taken the previous day.  I glance over at Rachel and she seems to have forgotten her brunch as much as I have, her eyes are trained on Santana and Brittany and her mouth hangs open a little.  Is she drooling?_

_When I turn my head back towards the other pair I find that Brittany has disappeared down behind Santana, just the top of her head showing over the Latina’s ass and it’s obvious that she’s already using tongue and fingers on Santana.  The Latina’s groaning and panting, gripping the side of the breakfast bar with white knuckles, and already rocking her hips from side to side a little, any reservations she might have had long forgotten.  One moment her eyes are slammed shut and the next they pop open apparently at something Brittany has done between her legs._

_It takes a few minutes for Santana to start interspersing her groans and moans with curses in both English and Spanish and I shift on my stool trying to find some relief from my rapidly growing and currently trapped erection, Santana had always managed to seriously turn me on when she spoke Spanish, even more so when she was cursing in it during sex._

_I glance over to Rachel and am surprised to find she’s already stripped off her shorts and her hand is working between her legs as she stares at Santana’s prone body.  I mentally shrug and slide off my own shorts sighing in relief as my cock springs free from its confinement and wrap my hand around my length, giving it a few pumps._

_When I turn my attention back to the show Santana and Brittany are giving us I’m surprised to find Santana’s eyes locked onto my cock, her mouth still spewing groans and curses and Brittany is now standing behind the Latina having apparently buried the strap-on deep inside the girl.  She starts thrusting back and forward causing Santana to jerk towards me a little with each thrust but her eyes don’t move from my shaft and I’m beginning to feel a little self-conscious when Brittany speaks._

_“Rach, can Santana suck Quinn’s cock?  I know she wants to, but she’s too shy to ask.”_

_“Oh god yes.”_

_Rachel’s answer is pretty much instantaneous and when I look round she’s nodding frantically.  Before I can even stand up one of Santana’s hands has closed around my cock and is tugging me towards her, so I stand and step towards her and within moments she’s surrounded my cock with her hot mouth and I can’t help the curse that spills from my mouth._

_She’s sucking me hard, only pausing every so often to take a panting breath and this position seems to open her throat to me since she’s soon got me deep enough inside her that her nose is pressing into me, a feat only Rachel and her lack of gag reflex has managed until this point.  I don’t know how often Santana has done this before, she’s only sucked my cock once in the past, but she certainly seems to know what to do, when to suck and when to explore with her tongue.  At one point she swallows around my cock while it’s buried deep into her throat and I almost explode into her right there and then, but I manage to pull out a little and hold on so I don’t embarrass myself._

_Somehow Brittany and I end up synchronising, when she pushes into Santana’s sopping pussy, I slide out of her hot mouth and when she pulls out, I slide in.  Santana is writhing between us, her fingers digging into my ass where she’s grabbing on to me and even though her mouth is full of cock, she’s moaning and groaning almost constantly, the vibrations shooting straight through my body.  And suddenly she’s perfectly still and quiet for a moment before she convulses rapidly._

_“She’s Cumming!” declares Brittany as if it wasn’t obvious._

_I try to pull back to let her breath, but she doesn’t let me although she does open her mouth wide and pretty much screams her orgasm into my crotch.  I have to resist Cumming myself since I don’t want to choke her while she’s panting for breath, but within a few seconds her lips close around my cock and she’s sucking me again._

_“Santana?” the question is a little choked as I manage to squeeze it out._

_“She won’t stop until you come.” It’s Brittany that answers between pants as she leans over Santana, her hands grasping the marble either side of Santana’s ass and the strap-on still buried between the Latina’s legs._

_It doesn’t take long since Santana’s tongue is as talented at this as it is at languages, and my hands tighten in the Latina’s hair and I have to resist pushing into her throat while I pump long sticky strands of cum into her.  She sucks up every drop, even licking my head clean before letting me pop out of her mouth and I stumble back onto my stool and for the second time in two days the only sound that can be heard is the panting of four girls, only this time it Santana and not Rachel that’s bent over the breakfast bar with no indication of moving any time soon._

_“So” Rachel breaks the silence, “are you three taking the Monday shows then?”_

* * *

Of course there weren’t going to be any more shows, at least for a while.  When Rachel and Brittany got back from their performance that night they broke the news to Santana and me, the show was heading to London at short notice and they had to go with it.  One performance was to be in front of the Queen and Rachel and Brittany couldn’t pass on that, but they’d need to leave on Saturday.

For a month.

I couldn’t go with them as much as I wanted to, I had so many meetings and events organized for the next month that I wouldn’t be able to leave for so long in such short notice.  Santana was all set for going though and I was mentally rescheduling all the Latina’s studio time and release dates until Brittany persuaded Santana that she couldn’t go, not only because of all the plans we had already made for the month, but that they shouldn’t leave me all alone like that.  And to be honest I a little grateful for that, after living with first Rachel and then Santana and Brittany I didn’t particularly like the idea of living along again, if only temporarily.

Santana and I had seen them off this morning and now I was trying to get to sleep on my otherwise empty bed.  Some people would say it was ridiculous, only a month and a half ago I pretty much always slept alone, but right now I’m wide awake, tossing and turning to try to get comfortable when the only person that will allow me to get comfortable is half the world away.

There is a very quiet knock on the door and I barely hear Santana’s voice, “Q?  Are you asleep?”

“No” I call back, my voice sounds loud in the silence, “Come in.”

She opens the door and slips in, closing it behind her.  She wearing a t-shirt and shorts and I’m suddenly aware of just how naked I am under the covers.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” I ask and she shakes her head.

I pull back the corner of the sheets and pat the bed and moments later she’s slipping into the bed beside me and even though it’s not Rachel and we’re not cuddled up like Rachel and I would be, having someone there is better than no one at all and a few minutes later I’m drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

The sun streaming in the window finally wakes me the next day to the warmth of another body on top of mine, a leg pressed between my own, warm breath and little kisses peppering my neck and chest and a hand massaging my breast.  I moan as my hands find her ass and pull her body closer to mine.

“Rach…”

“Britt…”

We both moaned our lovers’ names at the same time then froze solid.  A moment later we were split apart, sitting at either side of the bed though still under the covers, gazing at each other in rapidly dissipating confusion.

“We will have to tell them.” Santana says and I nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, a new chapter! I'll point out again that I only write this story (if you can call this PWP a story) when I feel like writing smut and it doesn't fit into my other current stories, so updates will still be erratic. Though if there's a scene you'd like to read let me know and I might fit it in.
> 
> The section in italics is a flashback, just in case that isn't clear.
> 
> Please excuse and typo's or editing errors and please do let me know what you think.

Quinn

It’s amazing how time can be crawling along one minute then flying along the next, especially when you’re both looking forward to and dreading the upcoming event.  Since we’d woke up that morning, Santana and I had tried to avoid each other for a while, both retreating to our respective suites and intent on spending our day there.   I don’t know about Santana, but that just reminded me that Rachel wasn’t there and for a time I just wondered how I’d managed to live alone for so long.

In the end the loneliness chases me out of the suite, I couldn’t believe that I was barely functional after less than a day without her and yet that seemed to be the case.  I didn’t intend to look for Santana if she wasn’t around, I just figured I’d collapse on a sofa and stare unseeingly at the television for a while, anything so I wasn’t stuck in my room that reminded me of her all the time.  But as I walk into the living room, Santana also walks in from the corridor that leads to her suite.

Thankfully she’s actually wearing clothes, granted it was short shorts and a beater but at least she was wearing something.  We eye each other wearily for a moment, then Santana shrugs and crosses to throw herself down on a sofa, placing the laptop she’s carrying on the coffee table in front of her before depositing her bare feet next to them.  A moment later I’m sitting next to her with my feet up on the coffee table at the other side of her laptop.

And that’s where we spend most of the day, only rising from the sofa to fetch books, movies and food or to visit the toilet.  The near silence is oppressive since we’ve pretty much said nothing to each other apart from the odd word here and there this whole time and normally the apartment is full of noise, singing, laughing or even just talking.  I’ve no idea why the make out session this morning has made things so awkward, maybe it’s just the fact that neither of us like the idea of going behind our lovers backs, but it is hanging over us like a storm cloud.

So right now all we can do is wait until Rachel’s name shows up on Santana’s Skype contact list.  We couldn’t arrange an exact time for the call since Rachel and Britt had no idea what their schedules were going to be like when they left, so we had pretty much agreed to wait by the computer all afternoon and evening until they could fit us in.  The things we do for love.

Rachel’s name appears just after 3pm which makes it around 8pm in London and almost immediately the computer starts ringing as she calls us.  Santana answers, it’s her laptop after all, and a damp haired Rachel wrapped in a too large white fluffy robe appears on the screen.  She looks tired which isn’t surprising, Rachel had told me that she could never really sleep on a plane and then today was going to be filled with rehearsals.

“Hi Baby, Hi San” she greets us.

We both return her greeting and already I’m feeling a little more relaxed just being able to see and talk to her.

“How’s the hotel?” I ask knowing that Rachel had been a little nervous that she’d end up sharing with someone even though they had promised her a room of her own.

“Well the room is nice enough” Rachel moves the laptop around a little so we can see, “But they messed up the booking and I have to share like I thought I would.”

My brow furrows as I process what she’s saying, “Um Rach, isn’t there only one bed in that room?  Where are you both going to sleep?”

“It’s a king size bed.” Rachel shrugs.

“Who are you sharing with?”

I can’t stop the feeling of jealousy building in my chest, no one should be sharing a bed with Rachel but me even if it’s just platonic.  I don’t want anyone else watching her change, I don’t want anyone one else seeing her in her sleep ware (bought specially for the trip), and I certainly don’t want anyone else in the same bed as her.  Rachel is a sleep hugger, she can’t help it and quite frankly I love waking up with her wrapped around me, but I don’t want anyone else experiencing that.

“She’s in the shower, she should be out in a moment” Rachel says apparently unconcerned.  There’s a click which must have been a door opening and Rachel glances up, “Ah, here she is now.”

The next moment Brittany, also in a fluffy white robe and with wet hair, has plopped herself down on Rachel’s lap and is waving excitedly into the camera as she and Santana exchange sweet greetings.  As soon as I see the other blonde my jealousy drains away, for some reason the thought of Rachel waking up cuddling Britt doesn’t bother me in the slightest and I can’t help but smile as both girls look so happy to be sharing with each other.

We talk for a while about what they have been up to, which is basically sleep and rehearsals, and what we’ve been up to, which is basically nothing.  Rachel’s happy that they have had a ride in one of the iconic black taxi’s that London is known for, but they both express sadness that the red double decker busses with the open platform on the back that they had seen in movies were not actually used in the city any more.

I can see Santana moving restlessly next to me and I’m sure she’s going to say something stupid about this morning but before I can do anything, she does just that.

“We slept together last night.” She blurts.

I roll my eyes and groan quietly as Britt and Rachel glance at each other on the small screen.  It’s Rachel that responds.

“Would you like to expand on that statement please?” she asks.

“I couldn’t sleep last night…” Santana begins.

“We couldn’t sleep last night” I correct.

“… because we were alone.” Santana continues, “I went through to Quinn and your room Rach to see if she was still awake too and we ended up going to sleep in your bed.”  Santana’s face is turning red at this innocent admission.

“So when you said you slept together, you actually meant that you slept, not that you had sex?” Rachel asks calmly.

“We, um, we sort of made out for a bit in the morning until we realised who we were making out with, then we stopped.” I admit quietly.

“I see.” Rachel says. 

There’s a long pause so I glance up to the laptop screen and I’m surprised to both Rachel and Britt smiling back out of the screen at me.  I glance at Santana and she looks as confused as I feel.”

“Well, that took less time than we thought.” Rachel says.

“But they didn’t go as far as we thought they would.” Britt adds.

“What?”  Both Santana and I ask the question at the same time.

Rachel sighs, “Babe, San, I think you’ll both agree that we are all very sexual people and we are going to be apart for a month.  It’s inevitable that all of us will become sexually frustrated at some point while we’re away and you two do have a history of taking care of each other’s needs.  Britt and I agree that we’d rather the two of you had sexual intercourse with each other than going out and getting drunk and bedding a complete stranger.  That is assuming you don’t mind Britt and I taking care of each other’s needs too.”

“Huh?” Santana asks.

Britt smiles one of her million watt smiles and interprets for us, “It’s okay for you two to fuck as long as you don’t mind us fucking too.”

I should be jealous, the thought of Rachel being with anyone else should make me feel sick and betrayed but the thought of Rachel and Britt together, we’ll that’s just hot.  I’m so astounded by this that I almost miss what Rachel says next.

“And there’s another condition.  When we get back Britt wants to have sex with you at least once Quinn.”

“I don’t think it’s fair everyone else gets to feel your cock inside them but me.” Britt adds with a pout.

“And you are both okay with this?” I ask more than a little surprised.

Both Rachel and Britt nod.  “We wouldn’t have suggested it if we weren’t.” Rachel says.

I look at Santana and ask “And you?”  The Latina just nods in response.

“Well I’m glad that’s taken care of because frankly I can’t wait to find out what Britt tastes like.” Rachel offers with a big grin, “But we’d better get dressed, we’re expected at a cast dinner in about half an hour.  Why don’t you two go and work off your frustration and you can tell us all about it tomorrow?”

The Skype session ends shortly after that and Santana and I are left dumbfounded and staring at the now blank laptop screen.

“Why the hell does the idea of Britt and Rachel going at it sound so damn hot when I should be as jealous as fuck?” Santana asks.

“I have no idea, but it does.”  I agree, “So what do we do now?”

“Well the way I see it, the longer we wait the more awkward it’s going to become and we’re going to end up being frustrated bitches until our girls get home.”  Santana says and I can’t help but agree.  She stands and holds out her hand to me “So, your bed or mine?”

 “Yours.  To start with at least.”

We walk through to her room hand in hand and in the moments that it takes me to close the door behind us, she has pulled off her top and shorts revealing her total lack of underwear.  When she reaches the side of the bed she turns to pull back the covers, in the process catching me staring at her ass which earns me one of her trademark smirks and a slow wink.  I can feel my face heating up and I’ve no idea how she can still do this to me.  I’ve seen her naked so many times, had sex with her as first her girlfriend and then her fuck buddy, heck we’ve even had threesomes recently so I should be immune to her, or at least a little resistant, but one simple gesture or facial expression and I feel like an inexperienced teenager again.

Santana slips under the sheets and ends up sitting leaning against the headboard of the bed, sheets drawn up only as far as her hips and had breasts fully on display, hands clasped in her lap as she looks at me expectantly and I’m a little embarrassed to find I’m still standing in the spot I was at when I turned round to find her naked.  I take a few steps towards the bed before I stop again.

“Should we, um, talk about this?” I ask hating how unsure I sounded.

Santana tilts her head to one side and looks at me, “We can talk once your naked and in my bed with me.”

“If I’m naked and in bed with you, experience indicates we won’t be doing any talking.”

She gives me that smirk again and pulls back the sheets on the other side of the bed, patting the mattress next to her, “We’ll talk.”

It’s a promise without actually saying the words, I’ve noticed that Santana does that a lot, so I cross to the other side of the bed and slowly start to pull my clothes off.  I’m very aware of her eyes on my body as I strip and for reasons I don’t understand I’m intensely embarrassed by just how hard I am for her.  I hear a sharp intake of breath when my cock springs free of the boyshorts I was wearing as I push them down over my thighs before kicking them away and the look in her eyes, trained fully on my erection sticking up proudly in front of me, is enough to make me twitch.

I slide on to the bed next to her and pull the sheets up to my hips just like she has, trying to ignore the fact I’m creating a rather large tent in the fabric covering me.  Santana is still staring at it like she’s never seen it before.

“Santana?”

She manages to drag her eyes away from my crotch and look up at my face, “Right, you wanted to talk.  About what?”

“Boundaries.” I state a little nervously, “The last time we did this…”

“The breakfast bar?”

I shake my head slightly, “I was thinking about the morning at Rachel’s old apartment.”  She nods.  “We did things then we haven’t done in a long time, since we were dating really, and I don’t know how you feel about it.  If you want to do that sort of stuff again or stick to the stuff we did before that…”

She twists round on the bed, folding her legs up under herself so she can look at me without twisting round, “I think I’ve proven that I have no problem with sucking your cock and I have absolutely no objection to your mouth on me either.”

“What about the other thing?”

“The other thing?” Santana asks looking confused.

I look down, training my eyes on my hands that are fidgeting in my lap and I can feel my cheeks heating up again.  “I-I came inside you.  Would you prefer if I pulled out or wore a condom or…?”

Santana’s hand cups my chin and gently pulls my head up until she can look me in the eyes, “I haven’t had sex with anyone with a cock except you since I got my head together and told Britt how I felt in high school.  Since we broke up you’ve always pulled out when we had sex and I thought maybe you didn’t want to do that inside me anymore. I didn’t want to push you, but I didn’t realise how much I missed the feeling of someone filling me like that until that time in Rachel’s flat.”

Santana’s hands slide into my lap to wrap around mine, “We’re both clean, we know that since Britt and Rachel got in into their heads that we should all get tested, and I’m still on the pill because I don’t fancy those cramps every month.  So I don’t need you to wear a condom when we have sex and I have no objection if you want to come inside me.” Santana actually manages to blush a little, “In fact I think I’d like it.”

I nod and we sit in silence for a few moments.

“So… now what?” I ask

Santana grins a before I can blink she’s pulled the sheets away from my body and she sitting astride my thighs, our bodies pressed together with my cock trapped between us.  She grinds her hips against me a little and I can’t help but moan.

“Now we make use of that hard-on you’ve been sporting since I took my shorts off.” She says with a grin.  She leans forward, her teeth nipping at my earlobe for a moment before she breathes into my ear “And once you’ve finished filling me with your cum, you can lick and suck it all out again.”

And then she kisses me.  It’s not hard and fast and sloppy like when she comes over to fuck me, it’s soft and delicate, slow and full of passion and it sends me right back to the first time she kissed me back in our college dorm room.

* * *

_Fridays were always exhausting.  I had class after class between 9am and 3pm with no break for lunch and the department office still couldn’t tell me how that had happened.  The high point of the day had been when I’d left my noon to 1pm lecture five minutes early with the intention of grabbing something to eat from a store just along the street to find Santana waiting for me just outside the building with a bagged lunch._

_I had stood and stared at her in surprise for a whole minute before hunger got the best of me and I accepted the food.  As I ate I considered exactly what the Latina’s presence meant.  When she had found out that Britt had left Lima without any warning and no forwarding address she had pretty much shutdown only getting up and going to lectures because I told her to and because I dragged here there._

_She had started to get her head together almost six months ago and I no longer had to tell her to do things but she still did only what she had to.  Going to classes, eating meals, studying and sleeping.  This was the first time she had done something she didn’t need to and hadn’t been told to do._

_What she had done was small, but it was also thoughtful and kind and she had done it for me._

_But I’m almost dead on my feet by the time I’m done with school for the day and I’m looking forward to a nap.  I finally manage to get my key into the door only to discover it is already unlocked and when I push my way into the room I find Santana sitting at her desk working on her computer with headphones on oblivious to my attempts to unlock the door._

_Like turning up with my lunch, the headphones were new.  As far as I knew she hadn’t listened to music since she Britt had left and I took it as a good sign that she was taking an interest in something other than her school work.  She must have felt a draught from the open door or something because she turns towards me and smiles as she takes off her headphones._

_“Hey Q.” She says._

_“Hi San.  Thanks for lunch.”_

_“You already said that Q.”_

_I nod and flop down on my bed wanting nothing more than to sleep for a few hours before I go to dinner and my heart almost stops when I hear Santana chuckle.  It’s the first time I’ve heard her do anything other than sob since Britt and I figure it has to be a good sign._

_“Q, how come you don’t date?”_

_“Huh?”  It’s not that I haven’t heard her or understood the question.  I just don’t know where it has come from._

_“How come you don’t date?  I mean I know you have guys and girls falling all over themselves to ask you out, I’ve lost count of the number of them I’ve answered the door to while you were out.  And yet you never seem to go out with any of them.  How come?”_

_I sigh, “You know why Santana.  They just want to get in my pants and when they do, not only would they run a mile but the whole campus would find out about me.”_

_I had just about dozed off when Santana speaks again.  “So if someone already knew and didn’t care about it, you’d date them if they asked?”_

_I’m just too tired to think so I shrug, “Whatever, but you better not be planning on telling anyone.”  I know she wouldn’t do that though.  “And wake me for dinner.”_

_When she does wake me I feel more refreshed than a couple of hours of nap should allow and when I glance at the clock I find it’s already 8pm.  Which means the dining hall is closed._

_“You better have ordered take out San.” I groan as I roll over._

_My eyes widen as I see Santana standing over my bed in one of her dresses, not one of the ones she used to wear to party but one of the ones she kept for special occasions like dates.  My eyes slide past her to my closet where I find one of my own dresses hanging from the door._

_“Grab a quick shower Q.” Santana says as she tosses me a towel, “We’ve got a reservation in an hour.”_

_Santana doesn’t elaborate so I assume it’s some sort of thank you for looking out for her for the past year since she seems to finally be getting her shit together.  So I shower and change into the dress she picked for me and walk with her out of the dorm.  The next surprise is where she’s managed to get reservations.  We don’t walk to any of the affordable restaurants that are on or near campus; instead we climb into a cab that is waiting at the curb and drive half of the way across the city to a rather pricey restaurant that I’d been wanting to go to for ages but couldn’t justify the expense._

_“San, this place is expensive.  Are you sure you can afford it?”_

_“Trust me Q.” Santana explains, “When you spend a year doing pretty much nothing your bank balance improves.”_

_The meal is amazing.  We’re shown to a candle lit table for two tucked away in a semi-private alcove at one side of the restaurant which at first I thought was a little odd but I figured that this general wasn’t the place two friends come to eat together and was more geared towards romantic rendezvous.  We talk about random stuff as we eat, everything except a certain ex that is, and Santana seems to be making a list of music and movies she’s missed that she wants to check out._

_I’m actually a little sad when the meal is over.  It’s been so good to see Santana more or less back to her old self and sitting here chatting so casually with her has been fun.  But she suggests dancing and half an hour later I’m sitting at the bar of a nearby club drinking soda.  I hadn’t thought to bring my fake ID with me so I have one of those underage stamps on the back of my hand.  But Santana is also sticking to soft drinks so I won’t have to drag her ass back to the dorm room later on._

_I’m not sure if Santana has realised she’s brought me to a gay club.  It was pretty obvious to me as soon as we stepped through to door, given we had to sidestep two women making out in the doorway, but Santana hasn’t even checked out any of the girls that have wandered past in the time we have been here and she’s brushed off at least one girl has tried to pick her up when I’d went to visit the ladies room._

_I’m brought out of my thoughts by Santana’s hand slipping into mine as she stands before me._

_“Want to dance?”_

_That’s why we came here so I nod and slip down from the bar stool I’ve been perched on and follow her onto the dance floor and for some reason it disappoints me when she drops my hand to start dancing.  I must have been standing there processing that thought for a while because Santana gives me a nudge and an odd look so I shrug and start dancing._

_I don’t know how long we’ve been out there when the slow dancing songs start, but I do know that Santana has had to brush off more than one girl that wanted to dance with her and I’ve had to turn down a few as well.  It’s a little bit of an ego boost to have an attractive women hit on me but it’s also a little depressing as I know what will happen when they find out what I am._

_Everyone around us is either making a break for the bar or coupling up and I start to follow the exodus to the bar but Santana catches my arm and pulls me back towards her and we end up with our bodies pressed together with her arms around my waist.  She’s looking at me a little nervously so I shrug as I put my arms around her and we start moving together to the music.  She rests her chin on my shoulder and I hear her sigh as she relaxes into my arms._

_It must be couples hour or something because there’s slow dance after slow dance but it only takes two songs for me to realise what’s going on.  My eyes flutter closed as the realisation hits me and I’m suddenly feeling as nervous as Santana appeared a few minutes earlier but I need to know the truth._

_“Santana, is this a date?” I ask quietly._

_She freezes immediately and I can feel her heart start to race because we’ve become pressed to close together.  Then she’s stuttering and making no sense so I pull my head back and place my finger on her lips to quieten her._

_“Yes or no Santana.  Did you intend this to be a date?”_

_Santana blinks at me then nods, “Yes” she whispers and I can barely hear her over the song._

_“You should have asked me San.”_

_She shrugs and is looking anywhere but at me.  “You might have said no.”_

_I bring my hand up to her cheek and make her look at me, “I wouldn’t have said no to you San.”_

_I pull her body against mine and wrap my arms around her again.  We spend the rest of the night dancing like that and by the time Rihanna’s “Please Don’t Stop The Music” starts thumping from the club sound system we were totally lost in our own little bubble oblivious to the bodies surrounding us.  When we finally leave the club we hold hands all the way home.  I pull Santana back from the door to our dorm room just as she’s about to unlock it._

_“Traditionally the first date ends with a kiss outside your date’s front door.”_

_She doesn’t need any more prompting than that and a moment later her lips are pressing against mine.  It starts out as a gentle chaste kiss but without even thinking about it I swipe my tongue along her lips and they separate for me almost instantly.  The sound she makes as I slide my tongue into her mouth makes me want to rip her clothes off right there, though I manage to restrain myself given we’re still in the public hall outside our room, and then my mind goes blank because her tongue slips between my lips and there are fireworks going off behind my eyes.  We only break apart when a passing jerk wolf whistles at us but we ignore him and just gaze at each other for a long moment._

_And then we totally break with tradition by locking ourselves into our dorm room and fucking each other senseless like the pair of horny twenty year olds we were._

* * *

“Q? Q?  Where did you just go there Q?”

She’s actually clicking her fingers in front of my face, well the fingers of one hand anyone since she’s rolling one of my nipples between the fingers of the other one.  Jesus where did that moan come from?  And now she’s smirking at me.

“I was thinking about our first date.” I reply, my mind wandering back in that direction.

Santana smirks again, “Yeah, I could hardly walk by Monday.”

“Actually, I was thinking of our first kiss.”

She smiles and the faraway look in her eyes tells me she’s thinking back to that night too.  “Yeah, that was kind of special.”

“How come things didn’t work out for us?”  I ask.

We had agreed that we were better off as friends, even if it was friends with benefits, but I for one never worked out why it didn’t work out for us when we tried to date.  I knew it didn’t work, I just couldn’t work out what the problem was.

“You really want to talk about this now?” Santana asked, her nose scrunched in disbelief.

“I’m still going to fuck you.  I just wondered if you’d worked out why we didn’t work together.”

Santana’s quiet for a moment and has her thinking face on though her fingers don’t stop on my nipple and occasionally she grinds herself against my erection almost as if she doesn’t realise she’s doing it.  “I think it’s because we’re two headstrong bitches that like to get what we want and don’t like to compromise.”

“But we aren’t like that with our girls.” I point out.

Santana shrugs, “Maybe that’s how it works.  They aren’t hard headed bitches like us, so we bend for them.”  She looks me in the eye and pinches my nipple, “Now are we going to fuck or do you want to discuss philosophy.”

She doesn’t give me a chance to answer, but really why would I pick philosophy?  In a moment she’s gone from where she was pressed against me and I gasp at the sudden cool air against my skin.  Then she’s grabbed my ankles and pulled me down the bed until I end up lying flat on my back and then she’s sitting astride my thighs again.  One moment her fingers are wrapped around my cock then she pushes herself up and lowers herself down until I’m buried deep inside her.  She doesn’t start moving immediately as we had always done in our fuck buddy sessions, but she just sits there, hands on her thighs, eyes closed and head thrown back with her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm.

I have no idea how long we stay like that, my attention entirely captivated by gazing up at the naked Aphrodite towering over me and the feel of her heat around my cock, but eventually she moves, slowly leaning forward with her hands resting on the mattress on either side of my head until her torso presses against mine and her lips find the side of my neck.  She sucks hard on a sensitive spot that she found years ago back in our dorm room and for a moment I think I’m going to black out.

My hands slide up her thighs to find her ass and I pull her up slightly.  She takes the hint and starts moving, arching her back to slowly, so very slowly, slide up Santana’s length, pausing with just my tip inside her before repeating the move in reverse which an accompanying moan until my full length was buried inside her again.

“Fuck San…” I gasp.

Her left hand finds my breast and she pinches my nipple as she slides along my length again, faster than the first time but still far too slow for my liking.  When she starts the reverse movement I can’t help but thrust my hips up to push myself into her faster and she nips at my neck.

“Do that again and I’m going to leave you with blue balls Q.”

“You’re going too slowly!” I can’t help but complain.

“But you’ll appreciate it more when I speed up.” I can feel her grin against the skin of my neck, “Self-control Q.  I’m not kidding, keep that ass on the bed or the only person you’ll be fucking tonight is your own hand.”

“Like you could stop now.” I huff.

Santana’s head shoots up and suddenly she’s looking me right in the eye with an expression I can’t read.  “Try me.” She says in a warning tone which makes me rethink my opinion.  I shake my head very slowly and she rewards my with a smirk, a pinched nipple and a repeat of her slow movement along my length, “Thought not.”

Santana keeps moving on top of me, only pausing to swap to the other side of my neck and my other breast.  She’s going faster and I can feel the pressure building inside me, but it’s not fast enough and for some reason I don’t understand, I’m starting to feel really frustrated.

“San… Please…” I beg and I immediately hate the break in my voice and the barely contained sob that accompanied it.

I have no idea what’s wrong with me, normally I love to be teased like this, Rachel is a pro at it by now, but right now it’s like some form of torture.  Santana’s lips leave my neck again and I assume she’s looking down at me but I’m not sure since my eyes are screwed shut in a failed attempt to stop the tears from escaping.  And now Santana has stopped moving totally and I feel her fingers wiping away the tears.

“Fuck Q.  Did I hurt you?  I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“San… Please…” I say again.

“What do you need Q?”

“Fuck me!” I demand.

And then she’s moving again, a lot faster this time and she squeezes my breast hard as she kisses me, her teeth catching and pulling on my lower lip.  It’s exactly what I needed and the frustration ebbs, except that I still have to fight to keep my hips still.  And then I don’t.

“You can move Q.” Santana gasps as soon as she realises I’m still lying absolutely still.

And then my hips are moving up to meet her as my fingers dig into her ass but it’s still not enough so I do the only thing I can.  I wait until I’m buried deep inside her and then I twist, flipping us both over so she’s on her back and I’m on top of her.  She lets out a squeak of surprise and I freeze for a moment worried I’ve hurt her, but she nods and pushes at my hips to indicate I can move.

And I do.  Within moments I’m thrusting in and out of her as fast as I can.  We’re both gasping, groaning and panting and I’m already covered in a sheen of sweat as my hips slap against her body.  This time it’s my mouth that finds her breasts, first one side than the other, and my teeth that nip at her nipples.  Her fingers are digging into my back just below my shoulder blades and I’m sure she’s drawing blood but I couldn’t care less right now because I’m so very close.

But I have to hold on as much as I need my release, because I can’t leave Santana like that and I know she’s not as close as me.  I actually end up biting my lip as I prop myself up on one arm while I slide the other down between us.  I find her clit easily, it’s small and hard and she makes an amazing noise when my searching fingertips find it and maybe she’s closer than I thought she was.

I slow down my thrusts because I’m not going to be able to keep up my current pace without coming and I keep running my fingers over and around her clit.  Her lips reach up, searching for mine and we crash them together in a passionate kiss that is enough to make sure I can’t hold on any longer.  With one last thrust I burry my cock deep inside her and let go with a scream that seems to be generated from the depths of my belly, my whole body shaking as I pump my seed to Santana.

It seems to be all that Santana needs because her legs lock around my hips almost as soon as I thrust into her and she’s shaking and cursing below me as I feel her walls pulsing around my cock as she milks me for everything I can offer.  We stay that way, locked together and panting, for long minutes until our bodies relax and moments later we’re both drifting off to sleep.


End file.
